Grand Theft Auto VI (S0UND3FX69 version)
Grand Theft Auto VI is the next game in the Grand Theft Auto (series) in the HD Era. It will take place in San Fiero, just like with a portion of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas's map. It will be released throughout 2019, 2020 and potentially even 2021 on the PlayStation 4 (tailored,) Xbox One (tailored,) PlayStation 5, the next Xbox, the next Nintendo console and Personal Computers. It is based in modern day San Francisco. |descr=The beta, red logo for Grand Theft Auto VI. Credit goes to former Fantendo user, Simpson55. |developer=Rockstar North |publisher=Rockstar Games |released=United States of America: Summer 2019, Asia: Summer 2019, Japan: Fall 2019, United Kingdom: Fall 2019, New Zealand: Fall 2019, China: Winter 2019, Australia: Spring 2020 and South Africa: Fall 2020. |genre=1st Person Shooter, 3rd Person Shooter, Racing, Beat 'em up and Stealth. |modes=Story Mode and Grand Theft Auto Online II. |ratings=ESRB M for Mature 17+ and PEGI 18+ |platforms=PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 5, the next Xbox, the next Nintendo console and Personal Computers. |media=PlayStation 4 disk, Xbox One disk, PlayStation 5 disk, the next Xbox disk, the next Nintendo cartridge, PlayStation Store download, Xbox Live download, Nintendo E-Shop download, Personal Computer download and Steam. download. |series=Grand Theft Auto |predecessor=Grand Theft Auto V |successor=Grand Theft Auto VII }} Plot The game starts out in 1997 (5 years after the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas,) in Las Venturas (HD Universe) as Fang (who stole a Heat-Seeking Sniper Rifle) from Area 69 (HD Universe) that plots to get on the Highway of San Fiero (HD Universe) via the use of an Adrenaline Pill. He then proceeded to shoot up a guard (who then dropped a Minigun) and he then took it for his own personal usage. The Las Venturas Military (HD Universe) then does their absolute best on a 6 star Wanted Level to where Fang then has to go through the highway since the Las Venturas Bomb Squad confiscated his Dinghy due to it being full of bombs. There is also a second Minigun on the highway from another military soldier that Fang kills (which he then picks it up, crouches and double wields the Miniguns) and then destroys two OL Barracks. Then, a Rhino Tank shoots him up to where he gets shot onto a huge skyscraper and he then executes an extremely risky plan by using a Rocket Propelled Grenade (RPG) on it so that the explosion would bounce him and his Futuristic Ballistic Armor (which he also stole from Area 69) into the water. His plan succeeds and he then gets blasted into the water next to the opposite side of the highway. Since he took intense damage, his body then collapses onto the beach long enough that the Las Venturas Military pronounced him as being dead. Afterwards, despite barely remembering what happened, he then gets back to his Skyscraper. After that, he started to practice shooting with his newly profound Heat-Seeking Sniper Rifle and then he got a 2 star Wanted Level, but it got disrupted by an unknown guy from the San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) who was in a Z-Type (which was mounted with .50 Caliber Machine Guns on it.) Fang then later meets up with the San Fiero Triads member at the San Fiero Customs in Chinatown (HD Universe) in his midnight blue Frenzy to meet with him and Fang & Zane (the new, second protagonist) became new friends. After a while, they both partner up together for a job from the leader of the San Fiero Triads to steal the Green Sabre (the same one from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) at a nearby gas station, but when Zane breaks in it, he gets chased by two green Greenwoods when he realizes that there is a bomb in the Green Sabre and he has to cut a wire to disable the bomb. During that time, eight members of the Grove Street Families (HD Universe) chase after Fang and try to drive by him. After Fang loses the heat, they then get the Green Sabre to Busk (the aforementioned leader of the San Fiero Triads) and the mission ends. Zane then decides to lay low for a little, but then he gets another job where he needs to get in a massive shootout with Da Nang Boys (HD Universe) where he has to hijack a Cargobob with eight other members of the San Fiero Triads and then give it to Busk. After losing the gang members in an Annihilator, you finally then drop it off to him & Fang appears to where Busk then gives both current protagonists $500 and then says that he has no jobs left for them and then takes the Z-Type, the Cargobob and then someone else takes the Annihilator and another person takes the Green Sabre. The mission then ends and then the time line changes from 1997 to 2019 for the rest of the game and you finally unlock Freemode etc. Gameplay Mechanics Gameplay Mechanics include, but are not limited to it being harder to perform a stunt due to vehicles hanging onto the ground pretty well (as every successor of previous Grand Theft Autos introduces better physics than the previous installment,) all of the Protagonists can hold onto unlimited weapons of each type, there are more advanced moves that the Protagonists can do with melee combat (especially when you get more fighting experience from Gyms,) there will be a massive economic system (mainly in areas outside of the main city of San Fiero, such as the more rural areas of Greenwood,) you can burn things and even destroy whole buildings with the new, highly interactable damage system in this game, the Protagonists can live their daily lives in-game (which is now much more interactable with a new spectating feature,) you can freely swap characters at almost any moment in Freemode, you can do new activities that first appear in this Grand Theft Auto such as Track and Field, Wave-Boarding, Para Sailing, Volley Ball, Baseball and Fishing etc, you can buy cell phones of your choosing (Fang starts with a Tenshun smartphone, Ray will start with a 69&96, Adimir will start with a Gold iFruit Pad and Zane will start with a Badger cell phone,) you can call friends like Rex, Lance, Petrovic from Grand Theft Auto IV and Wang (all of which will reward you with a friendship ability if you bond with them enough) (they will also only hang out with certain people,) you can buy applications for your smartphones and personal computers etc. and and go on the internet, you can flip people off and even throw them (once you have enough fighting experience from Gyms,) each pedestrain type will react differently and you can text a diss with a new messaging system or you can even use headphones (the angrier you sound, the more intimidating you tend to be,) Helicopters, Planes and Jets now have stronger engines than in the past, the in-game space all combined (including land, sea, and inteiors) (air is excluded) is projected to equal 18.2 square miles (which is a little bit smaller than the space in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV combined) (it is also approximately ½ of the size of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V,) you can learn gym moves via an online gym class, play games and watch videos on your computer or smartphone, use Pedestrians as hostages, listen to any in-game music at any time via your phone; albeit, having to pay a certain amount to add songs to your phone. Other new Gameplay Mechanics are the new Inventory system, having the option to change the perspective from a third person, first person and a top-down perspective at anytime, being able to use an in-game modding system (similar to Bethesda's console mods system for Fallout 4 and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Remastered Edition) if you find out the top secret in-game website, being able to buy pool tables etc. for your Safehouses and other elements from games and general series consisting of, but not limited to Bully: Anniversary Edition, Manhunt, Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare, Midnight Club Los Angeles, Call of Duty, Battlefield and Scarface: End of the World etc. Protagonists *Fang: Fang is the Protagonist on the top middle part of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's, Fang was a major person that stole weapons, but now he is a high-ranked assassin that will kill anyone for a high pay. He is based off of Bryon De La Beckwith. *Ray: Ray is the Protagonist on the right part of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's, he was a taxi driver for Downtown Cab Co, but now he is a professional racer with all types of vehicles from Planes to Trains etc. He is based off of Dominic Cooper. *Adimir: Adimir is the Protagonist on the left part of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's, he was one of the main workers at an Ammunation in Liberty City (which closed in January of 2008,) but now he is the CEO of his own gun retailer: Chains and Gangs. He is based off of George W. Bush. *Zane: Zane is the Protagonist on the bottom middle of the Single Player character wheel. Back in the 1990's, he had a typical life working at an almost abandoned San Fiero Customs, but now he is a major part of the San Fiero Triads. He is based off of Claude from Grand Theft Auto III (somewhat.) *Grand Theft Auto Online II Protagonists: There can be a maximum of four Grand Theft Auto Online II Protagonists sharing the Online character wheel together. You can alter their lifestyle to your personal preference to where what they do is entirely up to you. Locations Bridges *Golden Nugget Bridge (based off of the Golden Gate Bridge.) *Greenwood Bay Bridge (based off of the Oakland Bay Bridge.) *Easter Bay Bridge (based off of the Bay Bridge.) Landmarks *San Fiero Cable Car System (based off of the San Francisco Cable Car System.) (is indicated by a Cable Car symbol.) *Al Yanker Federal Penitentiary (was based off of the closed Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary, but is currently based off of the Alcatraz Museum. (if entered, you get a ten star Wanted Level.)) *Chinatown, San Fiero (based off of Chinatown, San Francisco.) *Al Yanker Island (based off of Alcatraz Island.) *Llama (based off of the Alma.) *Aquatic Park Historic District (based off of the place of the same name.) *Chuchu (based off of the Balclutha.) *Bank of Mafia (based off of the Bank of Italy Building.) *M.R. T (based off of the C.A. Thayer (schooner.)) *Maraka (based off of the Eureka (double-ended ferry.)) *James Coon Flood Mansion (based off of the James C. Flood Mansion.) *Herpes (based off of the Hercules (tug.)) *Kobe O. Brien (based off of the Jeremiah O'Brien (liberty ship.)) *Old U.S. Mint (based off of the Old United States Mint (it is abandoned, but you get a one star Wanted Level if entered.)) *USS Pimp (based off of the USS Pampanito (submarine.)) *Presidio of San Fiero (based off of the Presidio of San Francisco (you get a six star Wanted Level if entered.)) *San Fiero Civic Center (based off of the San Francisco Civic Center.) *San Fiero Port of Embarktation, U.S. Army (based off of the San Francisco Port of Embarktation, U.S. Army (when entered, you get a seven star Wanted Level.)) *San Fiero Sweden Church (based off of the Sweden-borgian Church.) *James Ruth Browning United States Court of Appeals Building (based off of the James R. Browning U.S. Court of Appeals Building (you get a nine star Wanted Level when entered.)) *Whimp (based off of the Wapama (steam schooner.)) *Fort Point National Historic Site (based off of the Fort Point National Historic Site.) *San Fiero Maritime National Historical Park (based off of the San Francisco Maritime National Historical Park.) *Bombard Street (based off of Lombard Street.) *San Fiero Peninsula (based off of the San Francisco Peninsula.) *Downtown San Fiero (based off of Downtown San Francisco.) *Butt Peaks (based off of Twin Peaks.) *Insural District (based off of the Financial District.) *Transmexico Pyramid (based off of the Transamerica Pyramid.) *Observatory of Flowers (based off of the Conservatory of Flowers.) *European Hill (based off of Russian Hill.) *Amondo Square (based off of the Alamo Square.) *Dohearty Street (based off of Fillmore Street.) *Pacific Heights (based off of Pacific Heights.) *Siberbia Gardens (based off of the Yerba Buena Gardens.) *The Casino (based off of The Castro.) *War Memorial Opera (based off of the War Memorial Opera.) *San Fiero Museum of Modern Art (based off of the San Francisco Museum of Modern Art.) *Chopstick Park (based off of Candlestick Park.) *69&96 Park (based off of the AT&T Park.) *University of San Fiero (based off of the University of San Francisco.) *Oblong Club (based off of the Olympic Club.) *San Fiero City Hall (based off of the San Francisco City Hall.) *Master Bay (based off of North Bay.) *Easter Bay (based off of East Bay.) *6/9 Del Norte (based off of the M/V Del Norte.) *San Fiero International Airport (based off of the San Francisco International Airport.) *San Marlon Country (based off of San Mateo Country.) *Greenwood International Airport (based off of the Oakland International Airport.) *San Fiero Bay (based off of the San Francisco Bay.) *Port of San Fiero (based off of the Port of San Francisco.) *Highway of San Fiero (based off of a San Francisco highway.) *Bay District Rapid Transit (based off of the Bay Area Rapid Transit.) *Golden Gate (based off of a place of the same name.) *Golden Nugget Park (based off of the Golden Gate Park.) *Mission San Fiero De Asis (based off of Mission San Francisco De Asis (you get an eight star Wanted Level if entered.)) *Union Bank of San Andreas (based off of the Union Bank of California.) *First Transcontinental Railroad (based off of a place of the same name.) *Bank of America (based off of a place of the same name.) *San Fiero Municipal Railway (based off of the San Francisco Municipal Railway.) *San Fiero Fire Department Auxiliary Water Supply System (based off of the San Francisco Fire Department Auxiliary Water Supply System.) *Snitch Snitchy (based off of Hetch Hetchy.) *O'Snitchnessy Dam (based off of the O'Shaughnessy Dam.) *Snitch Snitchy Project (based off of the Hetch Hetchy Project.) *Treasure Island (based off of a place of the same name.) *San Fiero Navel Shipyard (based off of the San Francisco Naval Shipyard (you get a nine star Wanted Level if entered.)) *Fort Concrete (based off of Fort Mason (you get an eight star Wanted Level if entered.)) *Port of Greenwood (based off of the Port of Oakland.) *Central Freeway (based off of a place of the same name.) *Fa Beana Island (based off of Yerba Buena Island.) *Andromada Island (based off of Almeda Island.) *Devil Island (based off of Angel Island.) *Faralong Islands (based off of the Farallon Islands.) *Mount Richardson (based off of Mount Davidson.) *Pootro Tower (based off of Sutro Tower.) *Embercadra (based off of the Embarcadero.) *Isaiah Creek (based off of the Islais Creek.) *Mission Creek (based off of a place of the same name.) Neighborhoods *Pacific Heights, San Fiero (based off of Pacific Heights, San Francisco.) *North Beach, San Fiero (based off of North Beach, San Francisco.) *The Castro, San Fiero (based off of The Castro, San Francisco.) *Hayes Valley, San Fiero (based off of Hayes Valley, San Francisco.) *Nod Hill, San Fiero (based off of Nod Hill, San Francisco.) *Potrero Hill, San Fiero (based off of Potrero Hill, San Francisco.) *Russian Hill, San Fiero (based off of Russian Hill, San Francisco.) *Mission Bay, San Fiero (based off of Mission Bay, San Francisco.) *Hunters Point, San Fiero (based off of Hunters Point, San Francisco.) Buildings *555 California Street (Fang's Safehouse) Tunnels *Stalkton Street Tunnel (based off of the Stockton Street Tunnel.) *Butt Peaks Tunnel (based off of the Twin Peaks Tunnel.) Districts *Financial *Downtown *Residential *Reservatiant *Bay *Ashberry *Marina *North Market *South Market *Sunset Las Venturas *Area 69 (HD Universe) Vice City *Escobar International Airport (HD Universe) *Vice Beach (HD Universe) Special Locations *Rockstar Island (based somewhat off of Red Rock Island.) (accessed only by getting on a Ferry & choosing it as a destination after 100% Completion.) Places & Features *Albany Showroom (a showroom where you can deal Albany vehicles.) *Grotti Showroom (a showroom where you could deal Grotti vehicles.) *BF Showroom (new) (a showroom where you could deal BF vehicles.) *San Fiero Radio Tower (a tower where you can do some sort of property management.) *24/7 (a store where you can buy stuff like Sprunk, ECola and Pisswasser etc.) *Ammu-Nation (a retailer store where you can buy Pistols, Shotguns and Heavy Weapons etc.) *Bikini Universe (a clothing store where you can buy bikinis etc.) *Blazing Tattoo (a tattoo parlor where you can get tattoos.) *Eclipse Liquor and Deli (a bar where you can get food and drinks etc.) *Liquor Ace (a liquor store where you can get liquor etc, there is also a special robbery here where you can get $5,000 or higher.) *Liquor Mart (same as above except there are more options and no special robbery.) *Easter Bay Surfing (a surfing gear retailer where you can buy Boats, Jet-Skis, Surfboards and even Scuba Gear etc.) *Hospitals (there is a total of fourteen, with eight of them being enterable.) (you respawn at these in Single Player if Wasted.) *Police Stations (there is a total of ten with all of them being enterable.) (you respawn at these in Single Player if Busted.) (if on Hard Mode, you literally have to break out of prison along with losing all of your weapons besides a Stun Gun and a Crowbar (your other weapons can be collected in a dumpster afterwards.)) *Al Yanker Island (an island consisting of an old prison.) (if you even touch foot on the island, you get an automatic five star Wanted Level (unless if you are on Hard Mode where you get a full ten star Wanted Level instead.)) (after progressing through enough missions, this place is no longer restricted and you can now visit it to see a tourist site.) *Sprunk Factories (there is two of them (one is abandoned and is a reference to Grand Theft Auto IV.)) (The non-abandoned one can be robbed.) *Fud's Brazilian Waxing (a place where you can get waxings and massages etc.) *Honkers (a Strip Club where on Tuesdays, you are allowed to touch the ladies without getting thrown out.) *Harry Plum's Wholesale Fruit (abandoned and is an Easter Egg to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.) *San Andreas Sex (a sex shop where you can buy dildos and condoms etc.) *The Pole Position Club (a Strip Club where you pay $5 per 5 minutes of a stripper dancing for you.) *The Triangle Club (a Strip Club where on Thursdays, you are able to touch the ladies.) *Vanilla Unicorn (a Strip Club where Adimir gets free lap dances and gets to touch the ladies (as he owns it.)) (Ray, Fang and Zane only get to touch the ladies.) *Adios Air (an airline featured in the San Fiero International Airport.) (you can destroy their property to buy cheap stocks and make a profit when they go up in the Stock Market.) *FlyUS (same purpose as above.) *Vice City Air (same purpose as above.) *San Andreas Faul (new) (same purpose as above.) *Bitchin' Dog Food Factory (a factory that sells merchandise for your pet dogs.) *Pooppa Peppa's Pet Shop (new) (a pet shop where you can buy pet merchandise and domestic animals (usual pets) or even exotic pets (like Iguanas.)) *Doherty Garage (a garage that was owned by Claude from Grand Theft Auto III, Carl Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and now, Ray in this game.) *Doherty Driving School (a school that teaches you advanced driving techniques.) (if you get all bronze medals or greater, you get an EX-99, all silver or greater gives you a G-MODZ and all gold gives you an Estancia.) *8-Ball Autos (an auto shop that equips bombs on Vehicles and where you can buy thrown and heavy weapons at a discounted price etc.) *Loco Low Co. (a mod shop where you can get unique customization options and turn Vehicles into Lowriders etc. and apply things exclusive to it such as special Paint Jobs, Bumpers and even Hydraulics.) *Pay 'n' Spray (two mod shops where you get the addition of adding custom Paint Jobs to any Vehicle.) *Wang Cars (a car dealership where you can do Side Missions to get rare Vehicles on the showroom.) *Wheel Arch Angels (a mod shop where you can get upgrade Vehicles into Tuners and apply unique customization options such as special Paint Jobs, Bumpers and even Nitro.) *Brucie's Exotic Autos (a garage owned by Brucie Kibbutz from Grand Theft Auto IV where Ray gets Brucie "Exotic" Rides.) *Premium Deluxe Motorsport (a car dealership once again owned by Simeon Yetarian from Grand Theft Auto V.) *Rusty Brown's Ring Doughnuts (a doughnut shop that is really popular with San Fiero Police Department officers where you can get doughnuts, coffee and all kinds of other goodies.) *Bank of Liberty (a bank and a stock market that plays an important role in a portion of the Story Mode and even in a portion of Grand Theft Auto Online II.) (when the bank is robbed in both Single Player and Online, the whole team takes $1,000,000 (with each person taking $250,000 maximum depending on if you do it classic Grand Theft Auto IV style or the smarter way, which is destroying the locked door instead of making the teller open it.)) *Maze Bank (a bank where you can do online transactions from your smartphone.) (there is also a Heist that takes place in Single Player only (which is smaller than in Grand Theft Auto V's Heist involving the building.) (it gets robbed or you get given the $10,000,000 depending on the way it is done (similar to the approaches in Grand Theft Auto V.)) *Misty's (a Bar where you can find an Easter Egg based off of Grand Theft Auto III, play Pool and play arcade games.) *The Mount Distilling Co. (a company that makes whisky that you can buy on the internet.) *Pharaoh Cosmetics (a beauty shop where you can get piercings, breast implants and nail paintings etc.) *STW Books (a book store where you can get books, print stuff and go on the internet.) *Whisky's Betting Shop (new) (a betting shop where you can bet on Horses and Poker players etc.) (Zane gets discounts.) *TW@ Internet Cafe (a café where you can use the internet, get coffee and get pastries etc.) *Redwood Cigarettes (a cigarette shop where you can get cigarettes, electric cigarettes, candy cigarettes, tobacco and marijuana etc.) *Prince Theater (new) (a theater that plays Movies such as Romero and Jewliette and has food such as popcorn, nachos, soda and candy etc.) *Base 5 (a clothing store that sells shirts and hoodies etc.) *Binco (a clothing store that sells jeans, tank tops, watches and hats etc.) *Bobo (a clothing store that sells shirts.) *Didier Sachs (a clothing store that sells jeans, watches and hats etc.) *Eris (a clothing store that sells shoes and shirts etc.) *G&B (a clothing store that sells shirts and shorts etc.) *Zip (a clothing store that sells jeans, watches and hats etc.) *Heat (a clothing store that sells flip flops and backpacks.) Safehouses Like in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned & Grand Theft Auto V all of the Safehouses in Grand Theft Auto VI will be given to you for free when you progress through certain parts of the story. The characters garages will once again cost (unless if you purchased the Special or Collectors Edition content) all 4 garages cost $60,000 dollars (which has room for 20 vehicles each.) Grand Theft Auto VI *Fang's Skyscraper *Fang's Garage *Fang's Lookout Room *Zane's Condo *Zane's Garage *Zane's Trailer *Adimir's Resort *Adimir's Garage *Adimir's Maze Garden *Ray's Apartment *Ray's Garage *Ray's Warehouse Grand Theft Auto Online II Vehicles From GTA1 *Dewbauchee, Bulldog, Grand Tourer (based off of the Aston Martin Vanquish) (two generations available) *Coil, Roadster (based off of the Mazda MX-5) (three generations available) *Grotti, Stinger, Classic Sports Car (based off of the Dino 308 GT4) *Bug (wrecks only) *Vapid, Mundano, Mid-Size (based off of the Ford Fusion) (five generations available) *Ocelot, Regal, Executive Sedan (based off of the Volvo S80) (two generations available) *Brute, Bus (based off of the Nova Bus LF Series) *Brute, School Bus (wrecks only) *Brute, Ambulance (based off of the 2014 Ford Transit) *MTL, Fire Truck (based off of the Crimson Spartan) *HVY, Tram, Trains From GTA London 1961 *Benefactor, Big Bends, Sports (based off of the Mercedes-Benz R231) *Grotti, Ferocious 312, Supercar (based off of the Ferrari F14 T) *Ocelot, Jug Swinger, Sports (based off of the Jaguar F-Type) *Coil, MCMK2, Roadster (based off of the MG F & MG TF) *Pfister, Porka910, Supercar (based off of the Porsche 991) *Maibatsu, Corporation, Tramp TR4, Sports (based off of the Triumph TR7) *Grotti, Spider, Sports (based off of the Alfa Romeo Brera) *Nagasaki, Tiger Tank (based off of the Tiger II) (part of a Veterans Day DLC) From GTA London 1969 *HVY, ICBM (based off of the Intercontinental Ballistic Missile) (part of a Veterans Day DLC) *Gallivanter, Ranger, Off-Road (based off of the Land Rover Defender) *Brute, Double Decker (based off of the New Bus for London) (also for transportation least cost would be $50) *Brute, Tour Bus (based off of the SF City Tours Bus) (also for transportation least cost would be $75) *Brute, Wheelchair (based off of a Motorized Wheelchair) *Bravado, Flatbed, Full-Size (based off of the Dodge Ram 2500/3500) From GTA2 *Benefactor, Benson, Grand Tourer (based off of the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Electric Drive) *Vapid, T-Rex, Personal Luxury Car (based off of the Ford Thunderbird) (11 generations available) *HVY, Tow Truck, Pickup Truck (based off of the Ford Super Duty) (3 generations available) *HVY, Flatbed (train) *HVY, Train (Locomotive) (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Francisco_subway#Future_railcars) *HVY, Box Car *HVY, Train Cab (Coach) *Gallivanter, Armed Land Roamer, Full-Size (with weapon attachments from SF Customs added to the Land Roamer) (based off of the Range Rover L405) *Invetero, Meteor, Sports (based off of the Lancia Stratos) *HVY, Container (rideability not confirmed) *HVY, Transporter (rideability not confirmed) *Pegassi, Miara, Sports (based off of the Lamborghini Aventador) *Truffade, Z-Type, Grand Tourer (based off of the Alfa Romeo 8C 2900B Mille Miglia Roadster) From GTA III *Bravado, Banshee, Sports (based off of the SRT Viper VX) (five generations available) *Grotti, Cheetah, Sports (based off of the Pagani Zonda) *Pegassi, Infernus, Sports (based off of the Lamborghini Veneno) *Vapid, Bobcat, Utility (based off of the Chevrolet Silverado) (3 generations available) *Dundreary, Landstalker, Utility (based off of the Range Rover) (4 generations available) *Mammoth, Patriot, Utility (based off of the Hummer H3) *Declasse, Moonbeam, Van (based off of the Chevrolet Astro) (2 generations available) *Brute, Pony, Full-size (based off of the Talbot Express) (3 generations available) *Bravado, Rumpo, Full-size (based off of the Chevrolet Express) *Brute, Securicar, Class 6 or 7 (based off of the International Durastar) *Albany, Manana, Mid-size (based off of the Ford Mondeo) *Willard, Idaho, Coupe (based off of the 2013 Buick Riviera) *Dinka, Perennial, 3-wheeler (based off of the Honda Gyro Canopy) *Übermacht, Sentinel, Sports (based off of the BMW M3) *Dundreary (conversion) & Albany (chassis) Stretch, Full-size (somewhat based off of the Lincoln MKT) (also used for transportation the least cost would be $100) *Maibatsu Corporation, Mule, Truck (based off of the Isuzu Elf) *Borgnine (wrecks only) *Brute, Trashmaster, Truck (based off of multiple IRL garbage trucks) (can be used for Trashmaster sidemissions) *BF, Injection, Off Road (based off of the Volkswagen Beetle (A5)) *Top Fun, RC Bandit, Remote Controlled Vehicle (based off of multiple Remote Control cars) (sidemissions only a huge one is considered in a mission) *HVY, Barracks, Military (based somewhat off of the BA-64) (wreaks also appear this time they can have gas tanks on them) (can be used on Army sidemissions) *Pegassi, Predator, Boat (based off of San Francisco Patrol Boat) (can be used on Vigilante sidemissions) *Baluga Whale Boatclub, Reefer, Boat (based off of a sailboat) *Pegassi, Speeder, Boat (based off of the Riva Aquarama) *Vapid (& sometimes Declasse), Taxi, Full-size (based off of the Chevrolet Impala) (10 generations available) *Nagasaki, Rhino, Military (based off of the Leopard 24A) From GTA VC *Pfister, Comet, Sports (based off of the Porsche 996 GT3) *Imponte, Phoenix, Muscle (based off of the Pontiac Firebird) *Canis, Mesa, SUV (based off of the Jeep Wrangler) *Declasse, Rancher, SUV (based off of the Chevrolet Tahoe) *Declasse, Walton, Full-size (based off of the Chevrolet Avalanche) *Benefactor, Glendale, Mid-size (based off of the Mercedes-Benz W212) *Dundreary, Regina, Mid-size (based off of the Buick Regal) *Übermacht, Sentinel XS, Sports (based off of a modified BMW M3) *Albany, Washington, Full-size (based off of the Lincoln MKS) *Dinka, Blista Compact, Sports (based off of the Mitsubishi GTO) *Benefactor, Hermes, Full-Size (based off of the Mercury Grand Marquis) *Declasse, Sabre, Compact (based off of the GM Epsilon Platform) (Green Sabre wreck is by an SF Customs) *Declasse, Voodoo, Full-size (based off of the Chevrolet Impala) *Declasse, Burrito, Van (based off of the Chevrolet Express) *Declasse, Gang Burrito, Van (based off of the Chevrolet Express) *Top Fun, Van (based off of the Chevrolet Express) (used for RC Vehicle side missions can be ridden after) *MTL, Packer, Truck (based off of the Freightliner M2 Business Class Crew Cab) (used for Transporting side missions) *Principe, Pizzaboy, Motorscooter (based off of the Piaggio Zip 4T) (used for Pizza Boy side missions as well) *Declasse, FIB Rancher, SUV (based off of the Chevrolet Tahoe) *Albany, Washington, Full-size (based off of the Lincoln MKS) *Grotti, SFPD Cheetah, Sports (based off of the Pagani Zonda) *Nagasaki, Hunter, Attack Helicopter (based off of the Boeing AH-64 Apache) (now used by the Army in Freeroam) (part of a Veterans Day DLC) *Buckingham, Maverick, Helicopter (based off of the Bell 407) *Buckingham, Police Maverick, Helicopter (based off of the Bell 407) *Buckingham, SFN Maverick, Helicopter (based off of the Bell 407) *Nagasaki, Sea Sparrow, Attack Helicopter (based off of the Bell H-13 Sioux) (now used by the FIB) *Principe, Faggio, Motorscooter (based off of the Piaggio Zip 4T) *Maibatsu Corporation, Sanchez, Motorcycle (based off of the Yamaha YZ450F) *Western Motorcycle Company, Freeway, Motorcycle (based off of the Softtail) *Shitzu, PCJ 600, Motorcycle (based off of the Honda CB600F) *Nagasaki, Coastguard Dinghy, Boat (based off of a Rigid-Hull Inflatable Boat) (used for Coastguarding side missions) *Nagasaki, Dinghy, Boat (based off of a Rigid-Hull Inflatable Boat) *Dinka, Marquis, Boat (based off of a Sailboat) *Shitzu, Tropic, Boat (based off of a flybridge motor yacht) *Benefactor, Bloodring Banger, Mid-size (based off of the Mercedes-Benz W212) *Nagasaki, Caddy, Utility (based off of a Golf Cart) (if you don't have a Golf Club you get one if entered) *Karin, Hotring Racer, Sports (based off of the Toyota Camry) *Dundreary (conversion) & Albany (chassis) Love Fist Stretch, Full-size (somewhat based off of the Lincoln MKT) (also used for transportation the least cost would be $50) *Top Fun, RC Goblin, Remote Controlled Vehicle (based off of multiple RC helicopters) *Top Fun, RC Raider, Remote Controlled Vehicle (based off of multiple RC helicopters) *Chariot, Romero, Full-size (based off of the Buick Lucerne) *Declasse, Sabre Turbo, Mid-size (somewhat based upon the Chevrolet Malibu) From GTA SA *Albany, Alpha, Sports (based off of the Cadillac Elmiraj) *Annis, Euros, Sports (based off of the Nissan 350Z) *Vapid, Hotknife, Muscle (based off of the 1937 Ford) *Annis, ZR-350, Sports (based off of the Mazda RX-8) *Enus, Windsor, Coupe (based off of the Rolls Royce Ghost) *Declasse, Monster, Trucks (based off of the Chevrolet Colorado) *Cheval, Picador, Muscle (based off of the Holden WB) *Vapid, Blade, Muscle (based off of the Ford Maverick) *Declasse, Broadway, Lowrider (based off of the Chevrolet Deluxe) *Declasse, Tornado, Sports Classic (based off of the Plymouth Fury) *Annis, Elegy, Sports (based off of the Nissan Skyline V35) *Dinka, Flash, Tuners (based off of the Honda Civic) (9 generations available) *Dinka, Jester, Sports (based off of the 2015 Honda/Acura NSX) *Benefactor, Hotdog, Vans (based off of the Mercedes-Benz Sprinter) *HVY, Combine Harvester, Industrial (based off of a Combine Harvester) *Vapid, DFT-30, Trucks (based off of the Ford LCF) *HVY, Dozer, Industrial (based off of the Caterpillar 963D) *Vapid, Tractor, Industrial (based off of the Ford NAA Tractor) *Bravado, Bravura, Coupe (based off of the Dodge Stratus) *Declasse, Cadrona, Coupe (based off of the Chevrolet Cobalt) *Declasse, Clover, Muscle (based off of the Oldsmobile Alero) *BF, Club, Hatchback (based off of the Volkswagen Golf Mk7) *Vapid, Hustler, Coupe (based off of the Fiat 600) *Enus, Stafford, Sedan (based off of the Rolls-Royce Silver Seraph) *Declasse, Sunrise, Sedan (based off of the Chevrolet Impala) (10 generations available) *HVY, Brown Streak, Trains (based off of the EMD F59PHI) *HVY, Freight Train, Trains (based off of the EMD GP20D) *Brute, Utility Truck, Utility (based off of the International 4700 Series) *Zirconium, Journey, Vans (based off of a Recreational Vehicle) *Weeny, Kart, Industrial (based off of a Go Kart) *Jacksheepe, Mower, Utility (based off of a Lawnmower) *Nagasaki, Vortex, Boats (based off of a Hovercraft) *Albany, S.W.A.T. Tank, Police (based off of the Cadillac Gage V-100 Commando) *Nagasaki, Andromada, Planes (based off of the Lockheed C-141 Starlifter) *Western Company, AT-400, Planes (based off of the Boeing 737) *Brishite, Beagle, Planes (based off of the Britten-Norman Islander) (army variant is based off of the Defender) *Western Company, Cargobob, Helicopters (based off of the Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion) (army variant is based off of the MH-53 Pave Low) *Western Company, Cropduster, Planes (based off of the Boeing-Stearman Model 75) *Mammoth, Hydra, Jets (based off of the British Aerospace Harrier II) *Jetpack (rumored) (item) *Western Company, Leviathan, Helicopters (based off of the Sikorsky CH-124 Sea King) *Depth Valley, Nevada, Planes (based off of the Douglas C-47 Skytrain) (army variant is based off of the AC-47 Spooky) *Parachute (item) (based off of a Parachute) *Western Company, Raindance, Helicopters (based off of the Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk) *Nagasaki, Rustler, Planes (based off of the North American F-82 Twin Mustang) *Buckingham, Shamal, Planes (based off of the Learjet 55) *Nagasaki, Stuntplane, Planes (based off of the Pitts Special) *Dinka, BF-400, Motorcycles (based off of the Honda CB400SF) *Liberty City Cycles, Bike, Bikes (based off of a Bicycle) *Shitzu, FCR-900, Motorcycles (based off of the Suzuki GSX-R1000) *Liberty City Cycles, Mountain Bike, Bikes (based off of a Mountain Bike) *Liberty City Cycles, BMX, Bikes (based off of a BMX) *Dinka, NRG-500, Motorcycles (based off of the Honda RC212V) *Nagasaki, RC Tiger, Military (based off of the Tiger II) *Articulated Trailer *Tanker Trailer *Farm Trailer *Utility Trailer *Tug (land vehicle) Stairs *Baggage Box *Passenger Car From GTA LCS *Pegassi, Deimos SP, Sports (based off of the Lamborghini Murcièlago) *Nagasaki, Ferry (rideability is not known) (least cost would be $500) *Declasse, FIB Cruiser, Full-size (based off of the Chevrolet Caprice) From GTA VCS *HVY, Forklift, Utility (based off of a Forklift) *Western, Air Ambulance, Emergency (based off of the Bell 407) *Principle, Ventoso, Motorscooter (based off of the Piaggio Zip 4T) *BMX, Cycles (based off of a BMX) *Nagasaki, Biplane, Plane (based off of the Pitts Special) *Nagasaki, Little Willie, Helicopter (based off of a gyrocopter) *Nagasaki, Splitz-6 ATV, Off-Road (based off of the Amphicat) From GTA IV TBOGT *Vapid, Bullet, Super (based off of the Lamborghini Diablo) *Ocelot, F620, Coupes (based off of the Maserati Gran Turismo) *Enus, Super Diamond, Sedans (based off of the Rolls-Royce Phantom (2003)) *Enus, Super Drop Diamond, Sedans (based off of the Rolls-Royce Phantom Drophead Coupè) *Brute, APC, Military (based off of an Armored Personal Carrier) (part of a Veterans Day DLC) *Nagasaki, Buzzard, Attack Helicopter (based off of the AH-6 Little Bird) (unarmed variant also available) *Buckingham, Ghawar, Plane (based off of the Piper PA-47 PiperJet) *Bravado, FIB Buffalo, Emergency (based off of the Ford Mustang) (six generations available) *Western Motorcycle Company, Police Bike, Emergency (based off of the Softail) *Grotti, Police Stinger, Emergency (based off of the Dino 308 GT4) *Dinka, Akuma, Motorcycles (based off of the Buell XBRR) *Shitzu, Vader, Motorcycles (based off of the Kawasaki Z1000) *HVY, Skylift, Helicopters (based off of the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane) (electromagnet works permanently) *Buckingham, Swift, Helicopters (based off of the AgustaWestland AW109) From GTA IV TLAD *Declasse, Rhapsody, Compact (based off of the AMC Pacer) *Vapid, Prison Bus, Emergency (based off of the International Harvester S-Series) *Vapid, Open Bed Yankee, Trucks (based off of the Chevrolet Kodiak) *Pegassi, Bati 801, Motorcycles (based off of the Ducati 899) (livery versions available) *Dinka, Double T, Motorcycles (based off of the HondaCBR1000RR) (livery versions available) *Shitzu, Hakuchou, Motorcycles (based off of the Suzuki Hayabusa) (livery versions available) *Western, Revenant, Motorcycles (based off of the Harley Davidson V-rod Night rod special) *Western, Wayfarer, Motorcycles (based off of the Honda Goldwing) *Western, Wolfsbane, Motorcycles (based off of the Harley Davidson 1200 Custom) From GTA IV *Karin, Sultan RS, Sports (based off of the Lexus IS) (2 & 4 door variants available) *Albany, Buccaneer, Muscle (based off of the Buick Riviera 1986-1993 variation) *Declasse, Sabre GT, Muscle (based off of the Dodge St. Regis) *Declasse, Vigero, Muscle (based off of the Chevrolet Camaro) (5 generations available) *Dundreary, Virgo, Muscle (based off of the Lincoln Continental Mark VII) *Vapid, Fortune, Coupe (based off of the Lincoln LS) (now a 4 door) *Karin, Futo, Sports (based off of the Toyota Corolla (E110)) (now a 4 door) *Vapid, Uranus, Sports (based off of the Ford Escort (Europe)) (has a European license plate) *Dinka, Chavos, Sedans (based off of the Peugeot 508) *Imponte, DF8-90, Sedans (based off of the Saturn Astra) *Albany, Emperor, Sedans (based off of the Cadillac DTS) *Vulcar, Ingot, Sedans (based off of the Volkswagen Passat (B8)) *Karin, Intruder, Sedans (based off of the Toyota Avalon) *Roman's Taxi (wreaks only) *Albany, Cavalcade, SUV (based off of the Cadillac Escalade) (4 generations available) *Albany, Cavalcade FXT, Trucks (based off of the Cadillac Escalade (3rd generation)) (now a 6 seater) *Vapid, Minivan, Vans (based off of the Dodge Journey) *HVY, Airtug, Utility (based off of a baggage carrier) *Declasse, Laundromat Van, Vans (used for side missions) (can be driven afterwards) (based off of the Chevrolet Express) *Brute, Mr. Tasty, Trucks (used for side missions) (can be driven afterwards) (based off of a food truck) *Vapid, Speedo, Vans (based off of the Ford E-150) *Vapid, Steed, Trucks (based off of the Ford Transit 4th generation) *HVY, Tug, Boat (based off of a tug boat) *Western, N.O.O.S.E. Annihilator, Helicopters (based off of the UH-60 Black Hawk) *Mammoth, N.O.O.S.E. Patriot, Emergency (based off of the Hummer H3) *Vapid, Police Cruiser, Emergency (based off of the SFPD vehicles) *Bravado, Feroci, Sedans (based off of the Nissan Teana) *Bravado, FlyUS Feroci, Sedans (based off of the Nissan Teana) *Dinka, FlyUS Perennial, Sedans (based off of the Honda Jade) *HVY, Ripley, Utility (based off of a airline pushback) From GTA V *Nagasaki, Carbon RS, Motorcycles (based off of the Ducati 1199) *Principe, Lectro, Motorcycles (based off of the Ducati Streetfighter S) *Principe, Nemesis, Motorcycles (based off of the Ducati Monster) *Western, Sovereign, Motorcycles (based off of the Harley Davidson Road King) *Dinka, Thrust, Motorcycles (based off of the Honda NC700D Integra) *Weeny, Issi, Compacts (based off of the Mini Hatch) *Bollokan, Prairie, Compacts (based off of the Hyundai Veloster) *Enus, Cognoscenti Cabrio, Coupes (based off of the Bentley Continental GT W12) *Dewbauchee, Exemplar, Coupes (based off of the Aston Martin Rapide) *Lampadati, Felon, Coupes (based off of the Maserati Quattroporte) *Lampadati, Felon GT, Coupes (based off of the Maserati GranTurismo) *Ocelot, Jackal, Coupes (based off of the Jaguar XF) *Übermacht, Oracle, Coupes (based off of the BMW 6 Series) *Übermacht, Zion, Coupes (based off of the BMW 6 Series E63) *Übermacht, Zion Cabrio, Coupes (based off of the BMW M6) *Declasse, Asea, Sedans (based off of the Suzuki SX4) *Karin, Asterope, Sedans (based off of the Toyota Aurion (XV 50)) *Cheval, Fugitive, Sedans (based off of the Holden Caprice) *Vapid, Stanier, Sedans (based off of the Ford Crown Victoria) *Cheval, Surge, Sedans (based off of the Chevrolet Volt) *Obey, Tailgater, Sedans (based off of the Audi A6) *Vulcar, Warrener, Sedans (based off of the Datsun 510) *Obey, 9F, Sports (based off of the Audi R8) *Obey, 9F Cabrio, Sports (based off of the Audi R8 Spyder) *Bravado, Buffalo S, Sports (based off of the Dodge Charger) *Grotti, Carbonizzare, Sports (based off of the Ferrari California T) *Annis, Elegy RH8, Sports (based off of the Infiniti Q50) *Schyster, Fusilade, Sports (based off of the Chrysler Crossfire) *Dinka, Go Go Monkey Blista, Sports (based off of the Mitsubishi GTO) *Dinka, Jester (Racecar), Sports (based off of the 2015 Honda/Acura NSX) *Hijak, Khamelion, Sports (based off of the Alfa Romeo 4C) *Dewbauchee, Massacro, Sports (based off of the Corvette Stingray C7) *Dewbauchee, Massacro (Racecar), Sports (based off of the Corvette Stingray C7) *Maibatsu, Penumbra, Sports (based off of the 2012 Mitsubishi Eclipse) *Dewbauchee, Rapid GT, Sports (based off of the Ferrari California) *Benefactor, Schwartzer, Sports (based off of the C207 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupe) *Benefactor, Surano, Sports (based off of the Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Roadster) (now has gull-wing doors) *Karin, Armored Kuruma, Sports (based off of an armored version of the Kuruma) *Lampadati, Casco, Sports Classic (based off of the Maserati Sebring) *Invetero, Couquette Classic, Sports Classic (based off of the Chevrolet Corvette C3) *Dewbauchee, JB 700, Sports Classic (based off of the Aston Martin DB6) *Pegassi, Monroe, Sports Classic (based off of the Lamborghini Countach) *Lampadati, Pigalle, Sports Classic (based off of the Maserati Khamsin) *Grotti, Stinger GT, Sports Classic (based off of the Ferrari 280 GTO) *Benefactor, Stirling GT, Sports Classic (based off of the Mercedes-Benz 300SL) *Truffade, Adder, Super (based off of the Bugatti Veyron) *Overflod, Entity XF, Super (based off of the Koenigsegg CCX) (now available in a spyder version) *Grotti, Turismo R, Super (based off of the Ferrari LaFerrari) *Pegassi, Osiris, Super (based off of the Pagani Huayra) *Pegassi, Vacca, Super (based off of the Lamborghini Huracan) *Coil, Voltic, Super (based off of the Hennessey Venom GT) *Pegassi, Zentorno, Super (based off of the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) *Progen, T20, Super (based off of the McLaren P1) *Declasse, Burger Shot Stallion, Muscle (based off of the Plymouth Barracuda) *Vapid, Dominator, Muscle (based off of the Ford Mustang) (6 generations available) *Imponte, Duke O' Death, Muscle (based off of the Dodge Charger (1968-1970)) *Bravado, Gauntlet, Muscle (based off of the Dodge Challenger) *Vapid, Pisswasser Dominator, Muscle (based off of the Ford Mustang) (6 generations available) *Bravado, Redwood Gauntlet, Muscle (based off of the Dodge Challenger) *Bravado, Sprunk Buffalo S, Sports (based off of the Dodge Charger) *BF, Bifta, Off-Road (based off of the Meyers Manx) *Nagasaki, Blazer, Off-Road (based off of an ATV) *Nagasaki, Blazer (Lifeguard), Off-Road (based off of the Suzuki LT 230) *Canis, Bodhi, Off-Road (based off of the Kaiser Jeep M715) (military version is available) *Benefactor, Dubsta 6x6, Off-Road (based off of the Mercedes-Benz G-Class) *BF, Dune Buggy, Off-Road (based off of a Dune Buggy) *Bravado, Duneloader, Off-Road (based off of the Dodge Ram) *HVY, Insurgent, Off-Road (based off of a Marauder) *HVY, Insurgent Pick-Up, Off-Road (based off of a Marauder) *Canis, Kalahari, Off-Road (based off of the Citroen Mehari) *Cheval, Marshall, Off-Road (based off of the Picador in a monster truck like form) *Declasse, Rancher XL, Off-Road (based off of the Jeep Liberty (KJ)) *Karin, Rebel, Off-Road (based off of the Toyota Tacoma) *Karin, Technical, Off-Road (based off of the Toyota Tacoma) *Vapid, The Liberator, Off-Road (based off of a monster truck) *Coil, Brawler, Off-Road (based off of the Rally Fighter) *Gallivanter, Baller, SUV (based off of the Range Rover Evoque) *Karin, BeeJay XL, SUV (based off of the Toyota FJ Cruiser) *Benefactor, Dubsta, SUV (based off of the Mercedes-Benz G-Class) *Fathom, FQ 2, SUV (based off of the Infiniti FX) *Bravado, Gresley, SUV (based off of the Dodge Durango) *Enus, Huntley S, SUV (based off of the Bently EXP 9 F) *Vapid, Radius, SUV (based off of the Dodge Dart (PF)) *Obey, Rocoto, SUV (based off of the Porsche Cayenne) *Canis, Seminole, SUV (based off of the Jeep Grand Cherokee) *Vapid, Clown Van, Vans (based off of a clownified Speedo) (Clown Missions are available in this vehicle) *BF, Surfer, Vans (based off of the Volkswagen Type 2 T3) (Surfing Missions are available in this vehicle) *HVY, Cutter, Industrial (based off of a tunnel boring machine) *HVY, Dock Handler, Industrial (based off of a dock handler) *HVY, Dump, Industrial (based off of the CAT 789C) *Vapid, Guardian, Industrial (based off of the Ford F-650) *Brute, Tipper, Industrial (based off of the Mack R series) *Barracks Semi *Crusader *FIB Granger *Interceptor *Lifeguard *Park Ranger *Police Riot *Police Roadcruiser *Police Transporter *Sheriff Cruiser *Sheriff SUV *Unmarked Cruiser *Airport Bus *Dashound *Rental Shuttle Bus *Cruiser *Endurex Race Bike *Fixter *Scorcher *Tri-Cycles Race Bike *Whippet Race Bike *Atomic Blimp *Besra *Cargo Plane *Cuban 800 *Jet *Luxor *Luxor Deluxe *Mallard *Mammatus *Miljet *P-996 LAZER *Titan *Velum *Vestra *Xero Blimp *Buzzard (Civilian Variant) *Frogger *Savage *Swift Deluxe *Valkyrie *Kraken *Seashark *Submersible *Suntrap New Vehicles *Bejing *Luxary *Mach 69 *EX-99 *Lightning *Whirlpool *Revolution *Albatross *Unirus *Mustard *Lincoln *Viper *Beanz *611 *Police Blimp *FIB Cheetah *Light Military Helicopter *Jeep *Army Truck *Army ATV *Airtrain *Heavy Military Helicopter *SS-69 *Spy Plane *Warmachine *Fighter *Aerocrag *Helicrag *Unicorn *G-MODZ *C-Type *D-Type *G-Type *L-Type *-Type *+Type *=Type *R-Type *T-Type *V-Type *X-Type *Y-Type *Yacht *Obey, 9FX, Super (based off of the Noble M600) *Obey, 9FX Cabrio, Super (based off of a concept of a Spyder variant of the Noble M600) *Bravado, Buffalo SX, Super (based off of the Honda NSX) *Hijak, Ballistic Khamelion, Sports (based off of an armored version of the Khamelion) *Truffade, Adder Classic, Sports Classic (based off of the Bugatti EB110) (part of a Classic DLC) *Estancia Vehicle Modifications Unlike in previous games, you can work on a Vehicle on your own or you can go to San Fiero Customs or other mod shops. If you fix your own Vehicle, you do not pay anything (as long as you have the necessary supplies and parts in your Inventory.) San Fiero Customs is also a phone contact so, the average land, air and sea vehicles etc. can be worked on instead of only cars like in previous games up until the later points of Grand Theft Auto V. Depending on the vehicle, the modifications vary. *Radio Bass Boost (boosts the volume) *Speakers *Roll Cages *Seat Belts *Add Radio *No A/C *Engine *Suspensions *Shock Absorbers *Sway Bars *Strut Bars *Tires *Hydralics *Spoilers *Body Kits *Drag Coefficients *Seat Ejectors *Remove Hard Top *Remove Soft Top *Hard Tops *Soft Tops *Permanent Tops *Parachutes *Airbags *Nitros *Resprays *Liveries *Afterburners *Remove Windows *Weaponry *Wings *Custom License Plates *Bullet Proof *Fire Proof *Explosion Proof *Tip Proof *Bumpers *Exhausts *Grilles *Horns *Lights *Skirts *Wheels *Windows *Truck Beds *Fuel Tanks *Frames *Sidesteps *Body Work *Fenders *Fairings *Seats *Mudguards *Rear Mudguards *Handle Bars *Mirrors *Saddle Bags *Insurance *Tracker *Explosives *Crew Emblems *Transmissions *Turbo Tunings *Brakes *Armor Wanted Level 1 Star (ways to get a one star Wanted Level: punch a Pedestrian, Vehicle Theft, plant a bomb on a Vehicle and pushing Pedestrians off of high heights etc.) *Police try to Bust you *They use Police Cruisers *They use Police Bikes *They use Police Predators 2 Stars (ways to get a two star Wanted Level: refusing to get Busted, punch a law enforcement member, arson, law enforcement hears gunshots and pushing law enforcement members off of high heights etc.) *Police try to kill you for now on and Bust you. *They use Sheriff Police Cruisers *They use Police Blimps *They use Dogs *They call for back up 3 Stars (ways to get a three star Wanted Level: law enforcement Vehicle theft and plant a bomb on a law enforcement Vehicle etc.) *They use Police Ranchers *They use Police Mavericks *Police officers now have two Dogs 4 Stars (ways to get a four star Wanted Level: causing explosions and they are automatically obtained in some missions etc.) *The SWAT Team helps *SWAT Enforcers are used *two Police Mavericks now appear *Cops now use their guns in Helicopters *Dogs can accompany the police in Helicopters *Dogs now jump and take firearm damage for Cops 5 Stars (ways to get a five star Wanted Level: going in restricted areas and continuously committing further crimes.) *The FIB now helps *FIB Buffalos are used *FIB Cheetahs are used *Annihilators are used *Buzzards are used *Cops now drop explosives from Helicopters 6 Stars (same as a five star Wanted Level.) *The Military now helps *OL Barracks are used *APCs are used *Jeeps are used *Army Trucks are used *Army ATVs are used *Airtrains are used *Leviatians are used *Light Military Helicopters are used *Cops now use guns on Helicopters 7 Stars (same as a five star Wanted Level.) (Hard Mode only.) *The Military now uses Turrets *Andromadas are used *Heavy Military Helicopters are used *The Military now uses Explosive Barrels in the back of the OL Barracks 8 Stars (same as a five star Wanted Level.) (Hard Mode only.) *Rhinos are used *Buzzards now use Miniguns and Rockets *Heavy Military Helicopters now use Explosive Miniguns and Barrage Missiles *SS-69s are used *Sea Sparrows are used *Cargobobs are used *Titans are used 9 Stars (same as a five star Wanted Level.) (Hard Mode only.) *Rhinos now use their Turrets *SS-69s now use Torpedos *Sea Sparrows now use Miniguns *Spy Planes are used 10 Stars (same as a five star Wanted Level.) (Hard Mode only.) *Tiger Tanks are used with a Turret *SS-69's now go underwater *Hunters are used with a Chain Gun, Explosive Cannon and Barrage Missiles *War Machines are used with Flares, Missiles, Miniguns, Turret and S.A.M. Batteries *Hydras are used with Missiles and Flares *Fighters are used with Missles and Cannons *Cops now use Parachutes and shoot while on them Heat Level The Heat Level is a new feature in Grand Theft Auto VI that is extremely reminiscent to the Wanted Level system from every other Grand Theft Auto game, but you only gain one if you cause Vehicles go on fire, make them explode and cause acts of arson etc. There is up to ten levels like with the Wanted Level system in this game (with the last four levels being exclusive to Hard Mode,) but they are represented by firemen hats on the Heads-Up Display (H.U.D.) 1 helmet *Firemen sprint and try to punch you 2 helmets *Firemen bring Hoses and ladders *Firemen call the Paramedics 3 helmets *Firemen start driving Fire Trucks *Firemen start using the Fire Truck's ladder 4 helmets *Firemen start using the Fire Truck's Hose 5 helmets *2 Armadillo's mounted with a Hose start coming 6 helmets *The Firemen start using the Hoses on the Armadillos 7 helmets (Hard Mode only.) *Some Firemen now use Lava Hoses 8 helmets (Hard Mode only.) *two SWAT Tanks come mounted with high-powered Hoses *four Armadillos now come 9 helmets (Hard Mode only.) *Fire Trucks are now fire-proofed 10 helmets (Hard Mode only.) *Firemen now use Parachutes *Firemen now wear fire proof Body Armor Power-Ups Power-Ups are Collectible's that are supposed to help you for a limited time. The notes and effects of them are in parenthesis. Power-Ups are kept in your Inventory and are activated whenever you want to utilize them with up to 99 of each being able to be held at once. You can even set certain Power-Ups for a more convenient, automatic use by changing a setting for individual Power-Ups and even for all of them. *Weapons (gives you the Weapon and some ammunition (depending on what the Weapon is.)) (Note: if you collect a second Weapon of the same kind then, you can double wield them (also dependent on the Weapon.)) *Armor (gives your body protection.) *Parachute (allows you to use a Parachute to glide in the sky.) *Police Bribes (gets rid of one Wanted Level per bribe you collect.) *Med-Kit (gives you some of your Health back.) *Get Out of Jail Free Card (prevents you from getting Busted once per card.) *Respawn (you get respawned with nothing lost except the Power-Up you used and it does not count as being Wasted.) (Note: it can only be obtained via modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Adrenaline Pill (temporary makes your heart beat, makes more blood when you are shot, makes you faster, makes you breath loud and gives you more breath underwater etc.) *Oysters (gives you more Lung Capacity so you can breath more underwater.) (effects are permanent, just like in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (as it is a limited Power-Up.)) *Bull Shark Testosterone (makes you give double damage for a set amount of time.) *Fast Reload (makes you reload faster for a set amount of time.) *Invisibility (makes you invisible.) (Note: it can only be obtained via modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Invincibility (makes you invincible.) (Note: it can only be obtained via modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Bodyguards (gives you eight bodyguards) (Note: it can only be obtained in each Protagonist's Safehouses (after 100% Completion, reminiscent to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City,) during Heists, modding, hacking or using the cheat on chichecheat.com.) *Jetpack (allows you to propel yourself into the air with a rocket on your back (it is obtained in very reminiscent ways to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.)) Radio Stations and Songs Unlike in previous games, you get to choose the song you want to listen to (just like in Scarface: End of the World, but you use left and right when you are listening to music on your smartphone. Stuff with bullet points are the songs. Currently, only real life songs are confirmed. Like in Grand Theft Auto V, it will have songs that are currently played in real life. It is expected that there will be 500 songs within twenty different Radio Stations. Downloadable Content will also add new music in this game. *Killing San Fiero Overloaded (based off of KSFO) (country, hard rock, piano, pop, & pop rock music station) Independence Day (1994) (by Martina McBride) Eye of the Tiger (1982) (by Survivor) The Way It Is (1986) (by Bruce Hornsby) Old Fashioned Love (1940) (by Bruce Hornsby) *KILL (based off of of KEAR) (classical, orchestral, chamber, instrumental, piano, & incidental music station) Rhapsody in Blue (1924) (by George Gershwin) An American in Paris (1928) (by George Gershwin) Porgy & Bess (1935) (by George Gershwin) Dance Suit (1933) (by Aram Khachaturian) String Quartat (1931) (by Aram Khachaturian) Violin Sonata (1932) (by Aram Khachaturian) Waltz-Etude (1926) (by Aram Khachaturian) Uncle Baghdasar (1927) (by Aram Khachaturian) *WKRK FM Shine Bright Like A Diamond (by Rhiannah) *San Fiero Rock Radio *Nightstar Pop 69.5 *DayRide FM *Radio San Fiero Treasure (by Bruno Mars) Stereo Hearts (by Gym Class Heroes) *San Juan Sounds *Classical Vice *Unannounced Radio Station songs Demons (by Imagine Dragon) Holy Grail (by Double Addicted) Cyclone (by Baby Bash) Ceiling Can't Hold Us (by Macklemore) *GTA Classics (only songs from previous Grand Theft Auto games are on this station.) Don Cheto El Tatuado Seryoga King Ring (by Rockstar Games) London 1969 Intro (by Rockstar Games) Lost & Damned Loading (by Rockstar Games) Schweine Slow Down (by Clyde Carson ft. The Team) Wild Dances (by Ruslana) Hood Gone Love It (by Jay Rock) A.D.H.D. (by Kendrick Lamar) 1 Thing Hip Hop Be Bop (Don't Stop) Sexy Movimiento Impacto Me Estas Tentando Arab Money Video Killed The Radio Star Billie Jean (by Michael Jackson) I'm Hot Tonight Radio Gaga (by Queen) Push It To The Limit She's On Fire (by Amy Holland) Freak Come Out At Night (by Whodini) Only Girl in the World (by Rhiannah) Slow Ride (1975) (by Dave Peverett) You Know How We Do It (by Ice Cube) I'm Alright *4Skor (this music is heard in certain missions or areas etc.) Clown Dream (plays during some Clown Van side missions) DSP (plays during some single player Races) (by Rockstar Games) The Score (only plays in 1 mission) (by Rockstar Games) Dynamic Store (only plays during Supply Drop side missions) (by Rockstar Games) Yellow Butter (only plays during some single player Races) (by The Apostles Of Funk) Businesses You can get jobs for the 1st time in the series. (all deals only apply to the 1 job you get. You can only have 1 Job per person. Collecting your money skips 6 hours aka. 6 real time minutes. The deals affect only the one person who has that job. You can also physically do the job if you want to do an interactable minigame.) Vehicle Manufacturers *Albany (if you get this job you get 15% off their cars) *Benefactor (same as above) *Bravado (same as above) *Coil (same as above except it's 10% off their cars) *Declasse (same as Bravado) *Dewbauchee (same as above) *Dundreary (same as above) *Emperor (same as above) *Imponte (same as above except you get 20% off their cars) *Jobuilt (same as Emperor) *Karin (same as above) *Mailbatsu (same as above except you get 45% off their cars) *Mammoth (same as Karin) *Obey (same as Coil) *Ocelot (same as Mammoth) *Pegassi (same as above) *Pfister (same as above) *Shitzu (same as above) *Steel Horse (same as above) *Ubermacht (same as above) *Vapid (same as above) *Vulcar (same as above) *Western Motorcycle Company (same as above) Radio Stations *WKRK FM (gets the station exclusive songs) *San Fiero Rock Radio (same as above) *Nightstar Pop 69.5 (same as above) *DayRide FM (same as above) Retail and Stores *24/7 (30% off products) *Ammu-Nation (45% off everything at the store) *Bikini Universe (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 exclusive girl characters only 5% off all bikini's) *Blazing Tattoo (5% off all tattoos) *Eclipse Liquor and Deli (5% off all food and drinks) *Liquor Ace (5% off drinks) *Liquor Market (same as above) *Easter Bay Surfing (5% off Surfing Gear) Food & Drink *Bean Machine (10% off of Coffees) *Blarneys Stout (15% off of Alcohol) *Burger Shot (30% off of Food) *Cerveza Barracho (10% off of Alcohol) *Chihuahua Hotdogs (10% off of Food) *Cluckin' Bell (25% off of Food) *ECola (20% off of Drinks) *Jakey's (15% off of Alcohol) *Logger Beer (25% off of Alcohol) *Patriot Beer (10% off of Alcohol) *Phat Chips (10% off of Snacks) *Pizza This (10% off of Food) *Pil3wasser (10% off of Alcohol) *Redwood Cigarettes (25% off of Tobacco & Cigarettes) *Ring of Fire Chili House (5% off of Food) *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts (25% off of Food) *Sprunk (35% off of Drinks) *Tequi-la-la (5% off of Food, Drinks, and Alcohol) *Up-n-Atom Burger (5% off of Food) *Wigwam Burger (15% off of Food) Services *Bugstars (you can now recruit Bugstar employees you start with 5% in factions list) *FLEECA (you get $15) *Lombank (you get $10) *Maze Bank Tower (you get $5) *Postal (you get a mail man costume) *Post Op (you get a different mail man costume) *Schlongberg Sachs (you get $10) *Shark (you get $10) *Community Service (you get free litter and a Harpoon as a weapon) *Lifeguard (you get a life guard outfit) *San Fiero Country Club (you get the golfing outfit delivered to your safehouse) *Country Farming (more Cropdusters spawn) *Bustar Pest Control (gives you Michael's, Franklin's, & Trevor's Bugstar Suit) *San Fiero Green Teabag Oil Pumping (vehicles have 10% more of a chance of not breaking down from crashes etc.) Transportation *Air EMU (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *FlyUS (you get 15% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) *Herler Airlines (you get 5% off of Airplanes and Helicopters) Garages *24hr Auto Repairs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) *SF Customs (you get 5% off of Auto Repairs) Electronics *Badger (you get 10% off of Badger Phones) *BitterSweet (you get 10% off of BitterSweet Phones) *Fruit Computers (you get 15% off of Fruit Computers Phones and Computers) *ThriftEX (you get 15% off of MP3 Players) *Toshi (you get 10% off of Videogames, Consoles, and Handhelds) Media *CNT (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the CNT Channel) *Daily Globe (you get a choice on what to put on the Newspapers) *Pump Buddy Magazine (you get a choice on what to put on the Magazines *Weasel News (you get a choice on what to broadcast on the Weasel News Channel) Utilities *Globe Oil (you will get bottles dumped at Zane's starting Safehouse that you can throw. (you get 200) *RON (Tear Gas spawns at the RON Gas Stations) *Terroil (Mototov Cocktails spawns at the Terroil Gas Stations) *Xero (Grenades spawns at the Xero Gas Stations) Hotels/Motels *The Poorman Hotel (you get a Service Man Costume) *Goldberg Hotel (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only you get to move the camera from a satellite transmitter) Clothing *Anna Rex (you get 10% off of Clothes) *Binco (same as above) *Crevis (same as above) *Didier Sachs (you get 15% off of Clothes) *Enema (same as Crevis) *Gutter & Blood G&B (unconfirmed) *Heat (same as Didier Sachs) *Magnetics (you get 5% off of Clothes) *Swallow (same as Magnetics) Construction *STD (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Collectors Edition only gets way more space in the Worlds made by the Content Creator) Gyms *Iron Caves Gym (you get taught Special Fighting Moves) Theme Parks *Holy Smokes Theme Park (you get to change the settings of the Rides at the Theme Park) Websites *Bawsaq.com (lets you start your good life which unlocks the Jobs ability and more) *Bleeter (gives you more people to date) *Dynasty8realestate.com (lets you Buy, Rent, and Sell Properties *Eyefind.info (same as in GTA IV but you can send custom texts and send pictures taken) Others *Bahama Mamas East (unlocks more girlfriends) *Betta Pharmaceuticals (unlocks stronger Drugs and Medicines) *BFA (unconfirmed) *Bilgeco (unlocks online shopping) *Jetsam (unlocks supply drops) *Mile Low Club (unlocks Club Management) *Vanilla Unicorn (unlocks more girlfriends) *Eugenics Incoperated (unlocks customized clothes) *Honkers (you get free lap dances from every stripper) *The Pig Pen (strippers give you money) *Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit Locomotion Walking can be changed in this game by selecting walk & holding left or right on the Dpad to change your walking style (Inventory objects like Crutches, Walking Sticks, Trekking Poles, Walkers, & Ski Poles etc. will affect each way differently) (Bullet points represents the major ways) *Walking Hand Walking Scrambling Nordic Walking (must use Ski Poles by accessing your inventory) Speed Walking *Running Barefoot Running (by not wearing Shoes) *Jogging *Sprint Swimming *Doggy Paddle *Front Crawl *Breaststroke *Backstroke *Butterfly Stroke *Trudgen *Scissor Kick *Flutter Kick *Dolphin Kick *Sidestroke *Combat Sidestroke Diving *Free-diving *Scuba Diving (requires Scuba Suit) *Surface-supplied Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) *Saturation Diving (requires Diving Suit or Atmospheric Diving Suit) Flying *Bail Out Weapons From GTA1, GTA London 1961, & GTA London 1969 *Fists *Colt M1911 *Flamethrower (based off of M2 Flamethrower) *Rocket Launcher (based off of Panzerfaust3) *RPG (now different than the Rocket Launcher to allow new types of rocket launchers) From GTA2 *Uzi *Dual Pistol (only by getting silver rank) *Scilenced Uzi (by adding a Suppressor to a UZI) *Remington 870 *Molotov Cocktail *Grenade *Vehicle Machine Gun (on certain vehicles only) (based off of .50 Caliber) *.50 Caliber (found throughout San Fiero can't be taken only used in the one spot it's attached to) *Water Cannon From GTA III *Baseball Bat *Micro Uzi *AK-47 *Carbine Rifle *Sniper Rifle *Remote Car Bomb *Detonator *Pump Action Shotgun (based off of Ithaca 37) From GTA VC *Brass Knuckels *Hammer (Special and Collectors Edition only) *Knife *Golf Club *Nightstick *Machete *Katana *Tear Gas *Combat Shotgun (based off of the Remington 1100) *Tec-9 *Mac-10 *Micro-SMG *MP5 *Ruger *Minigun *PSG-1 *Camera From GTA SA *Shovel *Rifle *Satchel Charges *Fire Extinguisher *Spray Can *Flowers *Cane *Dildo *Vibrator *Night Vision Goggles *Thermal Vision Goggles From GTA VCS *M249 *Binoculars From GTA IV *Desert Eagle *MP10 (possibly) From TLAD *Pool Cue *Pipe Bomb *Automatic 9mm (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Sawn-off Shotgun *Assault Shotgun (Special & Collectors Edition only) From TBOGT *Sticky Bombs *Pistol .44 (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Assault SMG (Special & Collectors Edition only) *Gold SMG (by getting you're SMG to Gold Rank Fang starts with one if you have a Special or a Collectors Edition only) *Automatic Shotgun *Explosive Automatic Shotgun (by getting you're Automatic Shotgun to Silver Rank) *Advanced Sniper *Explosive Advanced Sniper (by getting you're Advanced Sniper to Silver Rank) *Parachute From GTA V *Crowbar *Broken Bottle *Antique Cavalry Dagger *Hatchet *Combat Pistol *Stun Gun *Pistol .50 *SNS Pistol *Heavy Pistol *Vintage Pistol *Flare Gun *Gusenberg Sweeper *Combat PDW *Bullpup Shotgun *Musket *Heavy Shotgun *Advanced Rifle *Special Carbine *Bullpup Rifle *MG *Combat MG *Heavy Sniper *Marksman Rifle *Firework Launcher *Rail Gun *Homing Launcher *Proximity Mine *Snowball New Weapons *Claws (special edition & collectors edition exclusive) *Boomerang (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Pencil (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Boxing Gloves (unlocked by playing a game of Boxing) *Glass Cutter *Suction Cups *C-4 *Laser Gun (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Snowballs *Cane (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Grapple (special & collectors edition exclusive) *Smoke Bomb *Key *Nunchucks (unlocked by getting 80% or more on all Gym challenges) *Tennis Racket (unlocked by playing a game of Tennis) *Bowling Ball (unlocked by playing a game of Bowling *Gold Rock *Trolly (unlocked by going ziplining) *Slingshot *Sledgehammer *Mini SAM Site *Remote Controlled Sniper Rifle *Metal Bar *Electrical Bomb *Portable Tank Turret *Hose *Water Gun *Ruler *Explosive Minigun *Motion Sensor Bomb *Sword *Torch *Snap Trap *Heat Vision Goggles *Scythe *Static Flamethrower (based off of Abwehrflammenwerfer 42) *Dual Knifes (by getting silver on Knife) *Frag Grenade (based off of M67 grenade) *Concussion Grenade (based off of MK3A2) *Stun Grenade (based off of M84 stun grenade) *Sting Grenade *Clip-point Blade *Lava Hose *Push Dagger *Gladius *Small Sword (possibly) *Swiss Dagger *Long Sword (possibly) *2 Handed Claymore *Pistol Sword (Knife combimed with a Pistol) (by getting gold on Knife & Pistol) *Hunting Sword (unlocked by completing all of the Hunting side missions with 80% or more) *Epee (unlocked by playing Fencing) *Hook Sword (by getting silver with Sword) *Trench Knife *Sabre (possibly) *Arming Sword (by getting gold with Sword) *Executioner's Sword (possibly) *Guillotine Blade *Mattock *Pickaxe *War Hammer (by getting silver on Hammer) *Battle Axe (by getting silver on Axe) *Tomahawk *Baton *Club *Frying Pan *Mace *Scepter *Monkey Wrench *Spear *Pike *Pitchfork *Harpoon (by getting 90% or more on all Fishing challenges) *Javelin (by playing a game of Javelin) *Throwing Knife (by getting gold with Knife) *Thrown Dart (possibly) *Crossbow (by getting 90% or more in all Hunting challenges) *Pistol Crossbow (same as pistol knife except the latter has to be with a crossbow) *Hand Cannon *Bullwhip (by playing a game of Bullriding) *Chain Whip (by getting 90% or more on all Gym challenges) *Lasso *Meteor Hammer (by getting gold with Hammer) *.44 Magnum *Chain Gun (scattered around the map & could only be turned on & off) *UV Light *Hoverpack *Radar Gun Punches *Slap *Punch *Explosive Punch *Jab *Backfist *Cross *Long Fist *Hammer Fist *Haymaker *Hook *Overhand *Uppercut *Super Punch *Sucker Punch Weapon Modifications *Supressor *Scope *Grip *Flashlight *Tear Gas (only for water cannon) *Extended Clip *Laser Sight *Advance Scope *Advance Thermal Scope Grand Theft Auto Online 2 You start by choosing your parents, then choosing facial features like scars, beards, moustaches, pimples, clothing etc. Alot of characters from previous games appear and retain their skills. For example if you choose Claude Speed he wouldn't ever speak, John Marston would be very bad at driving at first, Carl Johnson would be part of Grove Street Family etc. You also get to choose the color stuff your crew wears which Rockstar Games wants you to feel like your in a gang. You can even race COM players like in Grand Theft Auto V etc. Sometimes you have to choose who of 2 characters you want to live or die. You also have an option to make your own company. Like in singleplayer you get to switch between 4 characters meaning they can all be in the same point of view etc. You can even hire bodyguards, police officers, & lifeguards etc. You get 2 free piercings, tattos, accessories etc. When you switch your Grand Theft Auto Online characters the other ones go to Heaven regardless of what happens. An interesting thing is that the weather & look of San Fiero depends on the IRL time in San Francisco etc. Another interesting thing is that whatever the season is in the United States it will affect the appearance of all sessions ex. when it's winter your Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists & pedestrians might shiver, in spring leafs etc. will constantly grow back, in summer pedestrians etc. may sweat harder & in fall leafs etc. will fall or die etc. Differences in this San Fiero *More grass appears then in GTA SA *Deserts appear *Beaches appear *Hobos appear in this game *Lost MC bikers appear in this game *A small area with Ballas & Grove Street Family very far from each other *A trailer park appears *Frieght Trains appear *Brown Streaks appear *There's a race track where you get to do Racing and GTA Racing *Palm Trees appear *San Fiero is more tropica *Islands appear *San Fiero is more detailed *San Fiero is not that far from Vice City *Weather is more detailed Characters Protagonists *Fang *Adimir *Ray *Zane *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists *Grand Theft Auto Online Protagonist (If you transfer him or her to Grand Theft Auto Online 2) Special Moms (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Misty Special Dads (Grand Theft Auto Online 2 only) *Niko Bellic *Niko Bellic's Son *Claude *Carl Johnson *Woozie *Cesar Vialpando *John Marston *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Phillips *Michael De Santa (also in Story Mode) Fang's Friends *Michael De Santa (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Bang *Wang *Melissa *Bad Daug (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Martin Madrazo (after completing his Stranger & Freak) Adimir's Friends *Michael De Santa (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Bad Daug (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Martin Madrazo (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Gold Chain *Goldieloks Ray's Friends *Lightning *Speeder *Lazlow Jones (after completing his Stranger & Freak) *Stingray *Thunder Zane's Friends *Whisky *D Dupp *Weed *Busk *Crack Dent Mentioned *Lester Crest *Lazlow Jones *Dominator *Martin Madrazo *Michael De Santa *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Phillips *Bad Daug *Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists *Roman Bellic Amiibo & Its Unlocks (Wii U exclusive) *Mario (unlocks Mario's attire & F.L.U.U.D. is now a vehicle & a weapon.) *Gold & Silver Mario (unlocks the same stuff as Mario including Gold Fireballs & San Fiero can be turned gold if wanted (Gold only) & you can walk underwater (Silver only.)) *8-Bit Marios (unlocks unique stuff to be used in the Creator & an 8-Bit attire.) *Luigi (unlocks Luigi's attire & the Poltergeist 5000 weapon.) *Dr. Mario (unlocks his attire & the Vitamin weapon.) *Yarn Yoshi (all 3 colors) (unlocks their Yarn Motorcycles, new weapon skins, & their spawns.) *Bowser (unlocks Bowser's outfit & the Fireball weapon.) *Bowser Jr. (unlocks a 2 style bandana & the Koopa Clown Car.) *Donkey Kong (unlocks Donkey Kong's outfit, a new song on a radio station, & Donkey Kong's bongos as a weapon.) *Diddy Kong (unlocks his attire & adds the Banana Peel & the Peanut Popgun weapons.) *Little Mac (unlocks his attire, the Boxing Gloves weapon, & a Sandbag for some of your safehouses.) *Mr. Game & Watch (unlocks his Stealth Outfit & depending on his pose etc. different in game effects happen & if you choose the right one you can force any lady to do the 69 with you.) *Link (unlocks Link attire, Epona spawns, & the Master Sword & Deku Nut weapons.) *Ganondorf (unlocks his attire, a new weapon skin, & Ganon spawns.) *Captain Falcon (unlocks his attire & his Blue Falcon.) *Fox (unlocks his attire, Fox spawns, the Arwing vehicle, the Ray Gun weapon, & a new weapon skin.) *Falco (unlocks the same stuff Fox does except he spawns & different attire.) *Kirby (unlocks the Warp Star vehicle & the Star Rod weapon.) *Meta Knight (unlocks his attire, a Stealth Outfit, a wingsuit, a parachute, a new weapon skin, & the Galaxia weapon.) *King Dedede (unlocks the Mallet, a new weapon skin, & new body armor.) *Dark Pit (unlocks dark variants of what Pit unlocks.) *Marth (unlocks his attire & his sword.) *Ike (unlocks his attire, a new weapon skin, & the Great Aether weapon.) *Lucina (unlocks the same stuff as Marth except different attire.) *Pikachu (unlocks a new weapon skin, Ash, & Red attire.) *Jigglypuff (unlocks the Marker & Microphone weapons.) *Charizard (unlocks a wing suit, a parachute, & a new weapon skin.) *Lucario (unlocks a Stealth Outfit & the Aura Sphere weapon.) *Greninja (unlocks a Stealth Outfit, a scarf, & new flippers.) *Duck Hunt (unlocks the Duck Hunt Dog, Duck Hunt Duck, NES Zapper, & 2 new weapon skins.) *Mega Man (unlocks 8 Battlesuits, Mega Man's Blaster, a new weapon skin, & an Attack Helicopter.) *Mii Fighters (unlocks a ton of attire.) *Inklings (unlocks their attire, their Splattershots & their Splatbomb weapons, & their weapon skin.) *Inkling Squid (unlocks a Stealth Outfit, a Squid Hat, & the Squidmarine vehicle.) *Chibi Robo (unlocks a new thing of body armor & a Chibi Mine.) *Cyrus (unlocks her attire.) *Digby (unlocks his attire.) *Isabelle (unlocks her attire & a new girlfriend.) *K.K. Slider (unlocks his outfit & the Guitar weapon.) *Lottie (unlocks her attire.) *Mabel (unlocks her attire & the Spike Ball weapon) Editions and stuff that comes with it Stuff Standard Edition Special Edition Collector's Edition Preorder Exclusive Vehicle codes Yes 4 only Yes 8 only Yes all 12 Artwork Book No Yes Yes Blueprint Map Yes Yes Yes Special Ability Boost No Yes Yes Beagle Trials No Yes Yes Bonus Clothes, Tattoes etc. No Yes Yes Additional Weapons No Yes Yes Safe No No Yes In game Valueable Safe No No Yes Key No No Yes New Era Cap No No Yes Propeller Hat code (keeps you in the air 1% more No No Yes Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Past character costumes No No Yes Additional Vehicles & Safehouses No No Yes In game Photo Scanner Alarm No No Yes Animals *Dogs (types are pets, guard dogs, wild dogs, & service dogs) (They can do what Chop does in Grand Theft Auto V, pull carts etc. in Heists, be used as transport, help you out in Hunting, detect bombs, assisting in arresting a protagonist & investigate the scenes of crimes etc.) *Seagulls (same in Grand Theft Auto V, except that they can be seen reproducing) *Cats *Birds (types are parrots) *Fishs (types are goldfish, clownfish, & lionfish) *Snakes *Hamsters *Rabbits *Rats *Chinchillas *Lizards *Inguanas *Cougers *Wolves *Turtles *Snapping Turtles *Lions *Tigers *Dodo *Dinosaur *CBL *Extraterrestrial Hobbies & Pastimes *Running *Golfing *Hiking *Swinging *Sliding *Sparring *Boxing *Tennis *Baseball *Bowling *Ziplining *Kayaking *Hangliding *Skateboarding *Skydiving *Parasailing *Heists *Robbing *Assassinations *Triathlons *Hiking *Off Road Racing *Hacking *Viligant Missions *Taxi Fares *Firefighter Missions *Paramedic Missions *Trashmaster Missions *Undercover Missions *Skiing *Snowboarding *Water Polo *Volleyball *Beach Volleyball *Gang Wars *Mailman Missions *Yoga *Hitman Missions *Racing *GTA Racing *Drinking *Walking *Jogging *Sprinting *Camping *Football *Basketball *Drunk Driving *Rally Racing *Street Racing *Hunting *Darts *Flag Football *Capture The Flag *Table Tennis *Paddle Tennis *Dodgeball Missions Story Mode *Rigged to Blow From: Fang To: Fang You start as Fang at Area 69 (HD Universe) where you have to escape & get on the Highway of San Fiero battling the Las Venturas Military (HD Universe) where you eventually have to do a near suicidal action via the use of an RPG that blasts you to the other side of the highway, but what the Las Venturas Military doesn't know is that Fang is still alive. The mission then ends. Rewards Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle with 100 bullets *Red Eye Crosshair From: Fang To: Fang After Fang stole a high tech weapon called the Red Eye Crosshair Sniper Rifle he tests it out in his skyscraper & shoots random pedestrians in the head. What's interesting is that the special Sniper Rifle locks on to people automatically. Then a cop shows up, but a random guy which is in a San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) Z Type shoots mounted guns on the vehicle causing cop cars to blow up. Then you have to drive Fang's Midnight Blue Conquette to Chinatown where he finds the guy going to a San Fiero Customs, but he stops him to tell him thank you. The mission then ends. Rewards You get introduced to San Fiero Customs though you don't go in it on the mission. *Da Gang Nang Bang From: Busk To: Zane You start the mission out as Zane where you have to go to a Gang War with Whisky & other San Fiero Triad (HD Universe) members against Da Nang Bang (HD Universe) & steal a Cargobob from them, but before that you have to kill a wave of Da Nang Bang gangsters first. Once you steal the Cargobob you just have to fly it back to Chinatown to the guy named Busk. Then he tells Zane & Whisky to go in the house. What they don't know is that Busk is actually working for Da Nang Bang. Rewards You now get to play as Zane *Shell Shocked From: Busk To: Fang & Zane You start the mission by going in your midnight blue Conquette & stopping at Chinatown. You then wander around & then Zane sees you & then he asks him to help him out in getting a green Sabre Turbo & taking it to Busk. You then play as Zane who has to drive to the SF Customs marked on the GPS where he then stops it by a gas station nearby & then hijacks it. Then he gets in to hotwire the Sabre Turbo & then he sees bombs in it so he quickly deactivates them, but what he doesn't know is that the Grove Street Family put a tracker on the Sabre Turbo so then an olive green Greenwood with 4 Grove Street Family gangsters comes after him & then Fang sees the Greenwood & goes after it. He has a Micro SMG so he kills them & then reunites with Zane. Zane & Fang then takes the Sabre Turbo to Busk & they both get a final $500 from him before he tells them that he has no more work for them & leaves to his new apartment. Rewards $500 for both Fang & Zane The game timeline changes from 1997 to 2018 Ammunations are now open *Gruppe Sechs (mission) From: Adimir To: Fang & Zane You start the mission by getting a phone call from your old friend Adimir who mentions that it has been almost over 20 years since they last had any involvement & decides to ask Fang to help Adimir out by setting up a Heist against a security company known as Gruppe Sechs. Fang (though thinking whether they should go back into business) reluctantly accepts for still being pissed about the stuff that went down in Las Venturas in the 1st mission. Fang starts driving to Adimir in his midnight blue Coquette & to his surprise he finds him in a gold plated mansion with all kinds of artifacts etc. with him being like "You have gotta be shitting me…" Fang & Adimir then go into Adimir's gold plated Super Drop Diamond (gifted to him by no other than Yusuf Amir.) They then go to pick Yusuf Amir up in his gold plated mansion. The three start heading to the Gruppe Sechs building…, but Fang then mentions that there's 1 more seat & that he wants to bring an associate he has recently met for all of his help which is no other than Zane. They then go to that one San Fiero Customs that Zane just loves to hang out with & he decides to come around…, but to everybodys surprise Zane has never been part of a Heist. Adimir then goes to drive to the building while Fang has to hide him & the others so therefore he goes to www.prickledbricks.com to hide themselves behind 7 proxies. Zane is then being talked to by Adimir on how to trip the alarm via another gold plated laptop. Once Fang has all 7 of the proxies set up Zane trips the alarm & the 4 get an instant 5 star wanted level. Yusuf Amir then gives Fang & Zane Mini Uzis with his luxury finish on them with infinite ammo & their goal is to disable San Fiero Police Department vehicles & a helicopter till they all lose the cops. Fang & Zane soon give back the Mini Uzis with Yusuf Amir's Luxury Finish & they're both given $5000 each. Rewards: Adimir can now be used in Free Roam etc. $5000 Yusuf Amir's Luxury Finish is now unlocked for the Mini Uzi. *The Maze Bank Heist *The Soda Popper Heist *Street Huslin' *Shopping Spree *Buzzhawk Blow *The Drag Race *The Heist Stash *Termination *Shockboarding *Gwachoamigo *Gang Bang Nang *Riftex *The Flare Heist *Da Nick Dick *800SEX *Airstrippin' Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *White Project *Cargo Overload Strangers & Freaks Missions *Michael De Santa Cheddar Pound *Bad Daug Bad Daug's Rhymes Bad Daug's Ride Caidra Libre Helicrag Aerocrag Deep Trench Cargo Ditch *Martin Madrazo Assassinitch *Lazlow Jones Permitus *Dominator Airstuntin' *Barry Thorny Roots (Fang) Thorny Roots (Adimir) Thorny Roots (Zane) Thorny Roots (Ray) Random Events *Abandoned Vehicles #1 Abandoned Camper for Zane reward $500 & the ability to call Wrenco for a Camper ride in west San Fiero #2 Abandoned Maverick for Ray reward $2000 & the ability to call Renzeno for a Maverick ride throughout San Fiero #3 Abandoned OL Barrack for Fang reward $5000 & the OL Barrack #4 Abandoned Luxor for Adimir reward $10000 & a Luxor Deluxe spawns in the San Fiero International Airport Achievements/Trophies Grand Theft Auto VI all combined will have 200 achievements. 100 for Story Mode & 100 for Grand Theft Auto Online 2. Each DLC will add 10 new achievements 5 for Story Mode & 5 for Grand Theft Auto Online 2. For Wii U the trophies are on the menu due to the lack of an achievement system. 25 achievements will be secret ones. Grand Theft Auto VI *Chip Off the Old Block 10/Bronze: Reunite all 4 of the protagonists *Shark Bait 20/Bronze: Get eaten by a Megalodon *Underdog 30/Bronze: Crawl into all 50 Secret Caverns *Hotrod 20/Bronze: Go on a date with Gracie & unlock her ability to deliver cars to Fang *Methed Up 50/Silver: Collect all 50 Meth Pickups *San Fiero Sightseer 80/Gold: See all areas of San Fiero at least once *That Special Heist 40/Silver: Complete The Soda Popper Heist mission *Driving the Chauffer 60/Gold: Purchase the Downtown Cab Co. with Ray *Gun Hog 60/Gold: Unlock the ability to give Fang the ability to give himself guns *Heliporter 80/Gold: Purchase a helipad at Easter Bay Heliport as each protagonist *8Bomb 60/Gold: Purchase the 8 Ball Bomb with Adimir *180º 10/Bronze: Score 3 20's in Darts *Fool's Bait 10/Bronze: Win a game of Pool *PUBE3D 40/Silver: Purchase the Arcade *Winner Winner Turken Dinner 10/Bronze: Get a Turkey in Bowling *Coked Up 40/Silver: Deliver 10 Coke packages to Whisky *Inportation 80/Gold: Purchase the Easter Bay Docks as all protagonists *Tow'd by the Ass 60/Gold: Do all 30 Tow Truck Missions *Popped Up 80/Gold: Beat all Strangers & Freaks Missions *Street Sweeper 80/Gold: Beat all 100 Viligant Missions *Manhunt 80/Gold: Beat the Manhunt Strangers & Freaks missions *Assassin Creed 80/Gold: Beat the Assassin Creed Strangers & Freaks missions *Road Rage 80/Gold: Beat all 50 Rampages *Whirled Up 20/Bronze: Do the Hovercraft specialized Unique Stunt *Al Yanker Style Escape 80/Gold: Escape a 10 star Wanted Level using all protagonists help outside of missions *Big Bang 40/Silver: Blow up 20 cars with the use of a Jerry Can *Superior Overlord 80/Gold: Beat all 30 Races & GTA Races *Silver 5 Miles 20/Bronze: Make a Taxi drive you for 5 miles *Hot Coffee 5/Bronze: Make 5 girls completely strip for you by choosing the nude option *Show Me the Cheddar 100/Gold: Do each way of doing each Heist & use all crewman at least once *Under the Bridge 50/Gold: Fly under all 100 bridges *Petrovic'd 60/Gold: Unlock Petrovic to be used in Heists *Squad 80/Gold: Survive a 10 star Wanted Level outside of missions using all protagonists for 5 minutes *Love Hurts 40/Silver: Date 1 girl at least once on each website *The Royal Scandal 100/Gold: Beat all of the missions at least once *Domination 60/Gold: Do all 100 Stunt Jumps successfully & get your reward from Dominator *Scavenger 100/Gold: Find all 500 Powdered Tikis *Marathlon 60/Gold: Beat a Mission Marathon before the goal timer goes past or exactly on the goal *Unstoppable 500/Gold: Get 100% Completion *50 Percenter 5/Bronze: Beat the first mission Rigged to Blow *Presidents Revidential 200/Gold: Beat all of the missions *Slow Rider 100/Gold: Ride in a slow vehicle from one district to another *Aluminium 70/Gold: Hit 69 people with any silver melee weapon on a bike *Body Builder 70/Gold: Max all of your stats possible via Gym Training *Going Deep 20/Bronze: Do all Base Jumps *Everlasting Diamonds 40/Silver: Do the Gruppe Sechs Heist *Poor Play 20/Bronze: Hit the flag with a golf ball on a windy golf hole *Brain & Brawn 40/Silver: Beat the Cage Fighting Champion *Rhythmetic 40/Silver: Dance perfectly in a Dance *Dare the King 50/Gold: Beat all of the Drug Wars *Mr. Adrenaline 50/Gold: Freefall for the longest time possible *Around The Globe 80/Gold: Ride as a passenger in the most expensive Luxor trip *80% 80/Gold: Beat 80% of the game *Pure Gold: 200/Gold: Get all of the Gold Medals in all Missions & all Side Missions *All People's Life is Fair Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *50 Squadrent 50/Gold: Kill 50 people in Team Deathmatch *Newbie to Noobie 5/Bronze: Rank up for the 1st time *Highway 25 20/Bronze: Play for 25 hours *Midnight Club 20/Bronze: Win 20 Races *Dead Night Club 40/Silver: Win 20 GTA Races *Petrovic Down 60/Gold: Win as both sides of all modes of stuff available at launch *Piston Suicidal 20/Bronze: Hold 40 people up at gunpoint & kill them with gunpoint shooting mode enabled *Gold Star 200/Gold: Get 1000 Gold Medals *Top of the World 60/Gold: Get higher then Rank 200 DLC Packs Standard Edition *Kick Scooter (costs $50.) *Hanglider (costs $2,000) *Skateboard (short one costs $25 & large one costs $50.) Special Edition *Blimp (returns from Grand Theft Auto V) (costs $150,000 for the Atomic variant & $250,000 for the Xero variant.) *Skimmer (returns from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, San Andreas, & Vice City Stories.) (costs $500,000.) *Submersible (returns from Grand Theft Auto V) (costs $300,000) *Special Ability Boost *Beagle Trials *Flame T-Shirt *Tropical Suit *Dragon Tattoo *Da Nang Boys Tattoo *Pencil (costs $1) *Cane (costs $10) Collectors Edition *Mach 69 (costs $900,000.) *Bejing (costs $7,500,000.) *Monster Truck (returns from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) (costs $200,000) *SF Hat *WTF SHITR *AOD Long Sleeve Jacket *Skull Facepaint *Motorcycle Tattoo *Boomerang (costs $100) *Claws (costs $1,000) *Valueable Safe *Key *Propeller Hat *Photo Scanner Alarm *Safehouses *Other Vehicles Tropical Typhoone (free) *Vehicles Megalodon (a submarine that costs $1,000,000 dollars & looks like a Megalodon shark.) Byrd (an airplane that comes in 3 possible colors (red, light blue, & yellow to represent fire, thunder, & ice respectively that's pretty fast & costs $850,000 dollars.)) Lochnic (a seaplane with VTOL capabilities that can even go underwater due to its waterproofness & the detachable buoys that costs $1,800,000 dollars.) Mali (a 3 story yacht that goes pretty slow, but has lots of cover & room for a whole online session which costs a total of $5,000,000 dollars.) Escargo (a flatbed truck with a huge locked bin on the bed containing large sums of cocaine. It costs $550,000 dollars for the version with cocaine & $200,000 dollars for the version without it.) Deluxo (a sports car returning from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories that features gull-wing doors costing $2,600,000 dollars for being a novelty item) Seagull (an aircraft with gull-wing doors costing $4,400,000 dollars.) *Weapons Water Balloon (a thrown weapon costing $30 for each balloon.) Super Soaker (an SMG that costs $500.) UV Ray Gun (a heavy weapon that costs a whopping $750,000 that can even melt vehicles & reveal invisible writing on walls etc. Hoverpack (only usable if you're above water & it can't be confiscated from the SFPD (HD Universe) (It costs a massive lump-sum of $2,500,000.) *Tropical Clothing ex. Tommy Vercetti's shirt *Online Jobs *Vice to Fiero *Customization Options Tropical San Fiero Bury Yourself $500 (kinda like commit suicide, but you will go underground by using a shovel) (only useable on beaches) *Special Parents Victor Vance Lazlow Jones Content Creator (starter) (free) *Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Creator (everything from the Grand Theft Auto one) Combat Zone Lock Wanted Level No Wanted Level Starting Wanted Level Explosives Destruction Level Powerups *Race, Point to Point Race, GTA Race & Rally Race Creator (everything from the Grand Theft Auto V one) Border Lock Wanted Level Starting Wanted Level No Wanted Level Money given to mod non personal vehicles & ones with trackers Lock Doors (customizable to all) Don't Lock Doors (same as above) Go On Car Hood Powerups *Capture The Flag Creator (same as the Grand Theft Auto V one) Combat Zone Powerups Images Panzerfaust3.jpg|Picture of the Rocket Launcher weapon Search Engines Unlike previous games there's different search engines that you can use whenever you get on the web. Since each character has a different account you can't change them all with the same change. eyefind.com is still the basic one though. Some can also only be used on certain circumstances for ex. the www.sanfieropolice.com website can only be used if your protagonist is doing a certain job. On certain search engines there is even more features such as an e-mail service etc. *search.eyefind.com (based off of search.yahoo.com) *www.pinga.com (based off of www.bing.com) *www.bleedko.com (based off of www.blekko.com) *fuckfuckco.com (based off of duckduckgo.com) *www.Extroid.com (based off of www.Exalead.com) *Poogle.com (based off of Google.com) *volcoonia.com (based off of volunia.com) *Fandex.com (based off of Yandex.com) Websites (the ones listed above & below count) *pervertedpricks.com (a porn site taken over by the SFPD which if you enter it you get a 5 star wanted level or a full 10 star wanted level if on hard mode.) *sanfieropolice.com (you can also use the SFPD Police Database to do Vigilante Missions on this website instead of inside a police car) *craplist.net (a website where you can apply for jobs, buy property & housing, see a ton of advertisements, do side missions where you get people items they want, get services such as prostitution, & it has communities, gigs, & resumés.) (based off of www.craigslist.org) *love-meet.net (a website where you can date other guys & girls.) (based off of match.com) *tittop.com (a website that's the successor of vipluxuryringtones.com from Grand Theft Auto IV where you can buy ringtones, songs, themes, games, videos, & listen to the radio for free outside of your car.) (based off of bitbop.com) *our-own-reality.com (a website where you can take a look at celebrity news & write certain pre made responses.) (based off of TMZ.com) *weazelnews.com (a website where you can read & comment as an anonymous user about news that happens throughout the story & check the current weather.) (based off of foxnews.com) *whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com (a website showing a ton of secret stuff that shows the location of collectibles etc. & now it is compatible with your GPS.) (based off of www.infowars.com) Cheat Codes Unlike previous games in the series they're on the website chichecheat.com Some of them will be pressed on the phone keyboard though instead of being on the website. After you use the cheats once it will permanently store in your phone on the ChiCheCheat app as long as you save your game. *Health *Armor *Invincibility *Infinite Ammo *Weapon Set (customizable) *Refill Special Ability *9 Respawns (instead of getting wasted you get respawned 9 times) *9 Get Out of Jail Free Cards (same as above, but it prevents you from getting busted instead) *Get Out of Jail Free Card *5x Money Multiplier *500 Health *500 Body Armor *500 Special Ability *5x Stats *Max Stats *5x Wanted Level (only works on 1 & 2 stars) *Wanted Level Up *Wanted Level Down *Remove Wanted Level *Lock Wanted Level At No Stars *Lock Wanted Level *Fly Guy (allows you to fly when in the air) *10x Money Multiplier *1000 Health *1000 Body Armor *1000 Special Ability *10 Stars *11 Stars (Cheat Code exclusive) *12 Stars (same as above) *Infinite Respawns *Infinite Get Out of Jail Free Cards *All Weapons *Fast Run (also affects Fly Guy Cheat) *Fast Swim *Debug Menu *$10,000,000 *$500,000 *Infinite Money *Black Free Friday *Keep Ammo & Armor After Arrest *All Weapons & Infinite Ammo *Double Damage to Everything *Invisibility *Everything is Invisible *Become Naked (censor bars appear) *Every Pedestrain is Naked (censor bars appear) *Elvis (your Elvis Presley) *Elvis Feaver (All pedestrans are Elvis's) *Mini Vehicles (all vehicles shrink to 4 times it's original size) *Rhino *All Cars Explode *Crazy Pedestrains *Fast Clock *Fast Gameplay *Clear Weather *Cloudy Weather *Rainy Weather *Foggy Weather *All Vehicles Fly *All Pedestrains Fly *Vehicle Automatically Drives to GPS Route *Gore Mode *Slow Clock (same as High Gravity) *Slow Gameplay (same as above) *Sabre Turbo *Caddy *Trashmaster *Stretch *All Cars Are The Color of Your Choice *Aggressive Drivers *Drunk Drivers *Drunk Mode *Green Traffic Lights *Yellow Traffic Lights *Red Traffic Lights *Vehicles Drive On Water *Walk On Water *Everything Floats On Water *Low Gravity (same as below) *Moon Gravity (same as below) *High Gravity (can be entered up to 11 times) (11th time disables it) *Hydralics (press A Xbox One & Wii U or X PS4) *Commit Suicide *Sunny Weather *Partially Cloudy *Stormy Weather *Overcast Weather *Thin Arms/Legs *Thick Arms/Legs *Pedestrains Protect You *All Pedestrains Have Weapons *Super Jump *Ultra Jump *Gold Rank for All Weapons *Max Fat *Max Lung Capability *Max Muscle *Max Respect *Max Sex Appeal *Max Stamina *Max Vehicle Skills *Minimum Fat *Minimum Lung Capability *Minimum Muscle *Minimum Respect *Minimum Sex Appeal *Minimum Stamina *Minimum Vehicle Skills *Never Get Hungry *Jetpack *Parachute *Super Melee Attacks *Ultra Melee Attacks *All Vehicles Have Nitro *Vehicles Drive Underwater & are Waterproof *Faster Vehicles *Highest Suspensions *Lowest Suspensions *100 Feet Bunny Hops *500 Feet Bunny Hops *1000 Feet Bunny Hops *Dozer *Hunter *Hydra *Monster *Quad *Hotring Racer *Rancher *Ranger *Romero *Stunt Plane *Tanker *Vortex *Invincible Vehicles *Invincible Pedestrains *Invincible Everything *Aggressive Traffic *Junk Vehicles *Beach Party Theme *Carnival Theme *Pimp Theme *Prostitutes Pay You Instead *No Pedestrains *No Traffic *Only Boy In The World *Rural Theme *Sport Car Traffic *Yakuza Theme *Gang Invasion *All Turf Taken By San Fiero Triads (HD Universe) *Always Midnight *Always Noon *Orange Sky *Morning *Night *Sandstorm *Rainy Weather *Very Sunny Weather *Peds Riot *Perfect Traction (to hop press A for Xbox & Wii U & press X for PS4) *White Traffic *Black Traffic *Pedestrains Enter Your Vehicle When Honked At *Peds Follow You *Change Tire Sizes *Display Game Credits *Display Game Credits in Overworld Without the Background of the Credits *Chrome Traffic *You Have a Big Head *Everybody Has a Big Head *Pedestrians Have a Big Head *Traffic Avoids You *Traffic Hates You *Repair Vehicle *Weather Changes Frequently *FIB Buffalo *Cognoscenti Cabrio *Comet *Jetmax *Annihilator *Sanchez *Turismo *Innovation *Double T Custom *Hexer *Hakuchou Custom *Gang Burrito *Bullet *APC *Buzzard *Akuma *Vader *Floater *Duster *Rapid GT *PCJ-600 *Explosive Melee Attacks *Fast Running *Slidey Cars *Slow Motion Aiming (same as High Gravity) *Recharge Special Ability *Skyfall (gets altered by the gravity cheats) *Flaming Bullets *Explosive Bullets *Frozen Bullets *Electrical Bullets *Metallic Bullets *Lock On Bullets Mods You can get mods on the in game website moddomination.com (most of them are exclusive & all of them are on the PC & Steam Box version) *Battlefield 4 Pack (changes mainly the road texture & minorly changes the character & weapon texture along with the Rhino, APC, Tiger Tank, Sea Sparrow, Hunter, Annihilator, Buzzard, Hydra, P996-LAZER, both variations of the unnamed Military Choppers & Warmachine. It even changes the Wasted & Busted scenes to a red background & pink letters for Wasted & red background with blue letters for Busted instead of the B&W background with red letters or blue letters. Other things like clothes etc. are also changed.) (every system except for the Wii U gets it) *Advanced Explosion Effects (changes the look, strengh & size of all explosions X2.) (for all systems) *Pokèmon Pack (Barry's Thorny Roots side missions will replace the protagonist's fear with Pokèmon. The Wasted & Busted words are replaced with Fainted & Blackout using the same color text, but the Fainted background has a white screen & the Blackout background has a black screen.) (for Wii U, PC & Steam Box) Confirmed Trailer information Confirmed by 1st Trailer *Fang is a protagonist *Beaches are confirmed *Dogs are confirmed *Seagulls are confirmed *Community Service job is revealed *Lifeguard Job is revealed *Running is an activity *Palm Trees are confirmed *Golfing is an activity *The Golf Club is a confirmed Weapon *You can do all competitive activities by yourself with an NPC or a friend *You can befriend NPC's *Golf Clubs Job is revealed *Blimps are drivable *Jetskiing is an activity *Waves can appear *Rain can Flood San Fiero *Hiking is an activity *Oak Wood trees are confirmed *Windmills appear *One of the properties is a mansion *You can now play on playgrounds *Outdoor Gyms are now confirmed *Da Nang Boys (HD Era) are confirmed *Cropduster is confirmed to be back (colors are blue,) *Farming is a Job *Bugstars Pest Control returns as a Job *Bugstar Burrito is confirmed as a vehicle *You can sell houses *You can now order postal service instead of getting it on Email *You can now order manual car washes done by hands of other people *Hobos are confirmed *Hobos are common in alleyways along with gang members *Hydra is confirmed to reappear *Fighter is a brand new Vehicle *You are now thrown out of places instead of being barred so other people can enter *Oil Pumping is a Job *Criminals are now programmed to own Dogs and drive Vehicles sometimes *Cops are now programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Pedestrains are programmed to own Dogs sometimes *Shamul returns *AT-400 returns Confirmed by Gameplay Trailer #1 *Buzz is a new Helicopter *IAA HQ is confirmed as a spawn point for the Buzz *Gang Territory returns *IAA Gang Territory color is black & they have most of Downtown San Fiero *Marine Animals return *Fishes return *Sharks return *Jellyfish return *Octopus appear *Eel's appear *Electric Eel's appear *Wreck's & destroyed buildings appear underwater *Wearing a Scuba Diving suit gives you breath worth 10 minutes *Scuba Diving is an Activity *Lost MC returns *Lost MC Gang Territory color is grey & they have alot of the northwest side of San Fiero *Angles of Death return *Angles of Death Gang Territory color is red and they have alot of the southeast side of San Fiero *Trailers are confirmed to be drivable *Zane is confirmed to start with a Trailer as his Safehouse *RV's are drivable *You can drive large RC Vehicles manually or automatically *New lighting effects appear in the game *San Fiero Dam is confirmed to be a Job *Shark (boat is confirmed to return) *You can buy San Hooker Movie Theater and make you're own movies with it. *Bridges are destroyable *Lots of stuff are destroyable in this game *Mountains appear in this San Fiero *Mountain Lions from Red Dead Redemption is confirmed *Rattlesnakes are confirmed *Snakes are confirmed as pets *Albatrosses appear *Hawks appear *Tranchulas appear as pets and enemies *Wind affects appear in this game (like you can easily fall of of mountains the higher you go etc.) *Perseus returns as a clothes store and also a Job *Ponsonbys is a clothes store and a Job *Most buildings are enterable *Deer are confirmed *Elk are confirmed *Raft is confirmed *Kayak is confirmed *White Water Rafting is an activity *Kayaking is an activity *Waveboarding is an activity *The map is 3D *Zane is a confirmed protagonist *Adimir is a confirmed protagonist *Ray is a confirmed protagonist *ATV's return *Sandstorms have effects *San Fiero Opera is confirmed *Advanced pedistrain mechanics *Sil7er Se7en is confirmed *Fang owns a German Shepphard *Adimir owns a Pussey Cat *Ray owns a Parrot *Zane owns a Snake *Lightning is a friend of Zane and he's a Car Dealer *Car Dealing is a Job *Machete is confirmed *Weed is confirmed *Molotov Cocktails are confirmed *There's lots of Heists *New explosion effects *New fire effects *New cloud effects *There's more foods you can eat *Bang is one of Fang's kids *Wang is Fang's wife *Gavin is another person that likes Wang *BMX returns *Grove Street Family returns as a small gang with like 20 people *Grove Street Family Gang Territory color is the same as in GTA SA and they own some of Downtown San Fiero *Ballas return also as a small gang with like 20 people *Ballas Gang Territory color is also the same as in GTA SA and they own some of North San Fiero *Whisky is a friend of Zane that is head of the new San Fiero Triads and gives Zane missions *If you have enough Flying Skill you can use a rope if you're in a helicopter *One of the missions is called The Three Stooches *If you have enough Stealth Skill you can do Snatch & Grabs outside of missions *Stats include Special Power, Stamina, Shooting, Strength, Stealth, Flying, Driving, Lung Capacity, Biking, Swimming, Fat, Weight, Jumping, Bravery, Jetsking, & Weapon Skill *Weapon Customization is more advanced *Buzzards return *Guys can wear Wigs, & Bikinis *Fang owns a Skyscraper *Adimir owns a Mansion *Mountain Bikes return *You can hang out with Bang *You can have up to 9 stars in Wanted Levels *Police Burritos are new Vehicles *There's millions to billions of customization options for Vehicles *Cuban 800 returns *Bejing is a new Airplane *There's millions to billions of customization options for Clothes *Tennis is an Activity *Yoga is an Activity *Hunting is an Activity *Wind affects shooting etc. *You can customize signs and use them as weapons *Bounty Hunting is a Job *Stachy is a friend of Ray and has missions for him *Combat is improved *Electric Cars appear *Shooting Ranges return *Biking is an Activity *Mountain Biking is an Activity *Base Jumping is an Activity *Fang's main Vehicle is a X-69 *Adimir's main Vehicle is a Super Drop Diamond *Ray's main Vehicle is a Wayfarer *Zane's main Vehicle is a Freeway *Rottweiler Asshole is a Heist Side Mission *Nester is a friend of all of the Protagonists *You get to plan the whole entire Heist yourself *Spray Paint returns *Tags returns *FIB Burritos are new Vehicles *Scilencers can be put on Weapons *Extenders can be put on Weapons *Tattoos return *Phoenix is a new vehicle *You can purchase Stocks *Compasses can also be used *You can call for Vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *You can call for Airstrikes in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Confirmed by Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Trailer #1 *You can kill you're own Crew Members and you're Crew Members can kill you *Stuntplane returns *Submarines return *Alot of Rockstar Social Club exclusives are for Multiplayer *Brown Streaks return *Freight Trains return *Wheelchairs are confirmed *GTA Wiki is usable on the ingame Internet *Cover is improved *Shooting is improved *There's multiple Parachute colors *You end up spending all of you're money on an AT-400 flight to Los Santos from Liberty City *All Activitys are playable in Multiplayer *Whisky also appears in Multiplayer *Cheetah returns *On you're phone you can make a friends and a enemies list *Night of Dawn is the name of a Multiplayer Mission *Gang Territory also appears in Multiplayer *White Project is a Multiplayer mission *OL Barrack returns *Rhino returns *APC returns *Nester also appears in Multiplayer *Whatever you say in a Headset, Kinect, or Eye Camera is what you say in Multiplayer this feature Single Player is not yet known *They'res over 1000 combinations of hair styles *You can dye you're hair *You can choose you're favorite Weapon & Vehicle of choice which means you're character always spawns with the Weapon in his hand, & the Vehicle will always spawn by you *You can buy Safehouses in Multiplayer *People can hang out with you if they like *You can buy stuff like Car Showrooms, Underground Parking Lots, Marinas, Helipads, Hangers, Garages, & more *You can buy equipment for you're houses like Upgrading you're TV, Radio, Phones, Fire Alarms, Bike Helmets, Furniture, Cameras, Pool Tables, Fooseball Tables, Hockey Tables, Telescopes, Garage Openers, & more *On TV's you can watch what you're Cameras see, see whos at you're door when they ring the doorbell, unlock the doors, watch crime seens through the camera on Police Mavericks, & more *You can take a Shower to wash blood off you're Clothes *Cars, Weapons, & Clothes are 100% Customizable *Nitro is confirmed *Races are confirmed *You can cruise and show off you're cars to pedestrains & players *D Dupp is a Multiplayer Exclusive character *You can now shoot while you're on a Parachute *Skyline is a Multiplayer Mission *Bomb Da Base III is a Multiplayer Mode *Rockstar will be constantly adding and getting rid of content *Special Missions are confirmed *Content Creator returns *You can Customize you're own Missions, Weapons, Vehicles, Businesses, Deathmatch, Races, GTA Races, Team Deathmatch, Bomb Da Base III, Cops & Crooks, & more *You can share you're Customizations globally *You can download up to 2000 then you have to make room if you run out *You can make up to 5000 customizations all types combined *Bang Bang is a Multiplayer Mission Confirmed by Trailer 2 *Melissa is Fang's daughter *You're allowed to take off your clothes but a censor bar will be used in innappropriate areas. *Whisky is drinkable *New mechanics are added to water like Tsunamis can hit San Fiero etc. *You can smoke *A Dagger is a new Weapon *Some Weapons can be Double Wielded *All 4 protagonists own a huge business together *Sandstorms can happen *Dirt & Water affects your clothing *The Bandito returns *Molotov Cocktails are more destructive *There's 100 bridges *Fang is the first unlocked protagonist *Zane is the second unlocked protagonist *Zejong is Zane's wife *Cars get more damaged then in GTA V outside of missions *You can Shimmy on stuff now *The first Mission takes place in The Border of Las Venturas *That states that this game has 3 disks *Dogs now sit in the back seat as well *You can go inside of the Cargo of Airplanes outside o *Trains now take damage *Buzzards can now be in a Navy Blue color & 2 different Camoflage colors *Every Vehicles & Weapons now have modifications Confirmed by Content Creator Trailer *Your parents can now be customized *You start with $50,000 *You can choose to play as a special mom & dad now *You can transfer some of your Grand Theft Auto Online stuff to Grand Theft Auto Online 2 like money, vehicles, weapons, ammo, characters, DLC etc. *You start inside of Escobar International Airport, but you can't exit it *You have to either call a private pilot or get a ticket for a San Fiero flight. *Planes now have more realistic compacibility where they can hold up to 300 people *You can call for a Dodo, Shamal, or a Rustler at the start *You can also take the assigned Bejing *You have to stalk whoever you want to be your friend that picks you up *You have to drag race that friend *Then you have to play your friend at Baseball *You finally have to go to a drug deal *When you die for your 1st time a voice will play telling you about Passive Mode *You can now customize your settings if you want your character to say what you say *You can now choose a Special Ability except for special characters like Victor Vance who gets a unique one *You can now play as 4 multiplayer characters & when they switch the inactive ones can't hurt anybody or get hurt *You can own unlimited apartments, helipads, hangers etc. But only one of your multiplayer characters can own each *Rockstar Games will constantly update Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *You can invite people to a combined Free Mode & Deathmatch or a combined Free Mode & Team Deathmatch *In Deathmatches you can make a fight border to limit how far everybody can go, add up to 100 vehicles, add up to 100 weapons, & decide if you can use phone stuff like calling for Attack Helicopters etc. *Team Deathmatch has those same features *In Races & GTA Races you can make a money amount your allowed to spend on rental vehicles. This feature doesn't work on personal vehicles *In Survival you can decide how much enemies you fight in each wave up to 100, & it has Deathmatch, & Team Deathmatch features. *In Content Creator your allowed to make your own Missions. *In Mission Maker your allowed to set required vehicles, goals, GPS routes, enemies, vehicles, required weapons, weapon pickups etc. Beta *The engines were suppose to be weaker *Listening to any music at anytime on the radio was suppose to be possible, but it's now featured on the phones instead *Las Venturas & Vice City were originally not planned to appear at all *San Fiero wasn't originally going to be in districts *The Wanted Level was going to be 5 stars, but they doubled it *The radio stations were originally going to have less songs & less popular music *Jobs weren't originally in the game *There was originally less moves that you can learn at the gym *Originally the 3 online characters you weren't playing as currently would go to Blue Hell off screen. It was scrapped due to realism being the top priority *San Fiero was originally just a city like in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Claude Speed & Misty originally only appeared as playable characters or parents depending on the players preferences in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 *John Marston was originally going to appear in Story Mode, but this was scrapped because he'll fit better in Grand Theft Auto VII which takes place in Las Venturas *Originally it was unknown if Michael De Santa & Trevor Phillips would appear at all *Also Michael De Santa was going to be in San Fiero as a Stranger & Freak like John Marston was *Originally cheats were going to be entered like in Grand Theft Auto IV References Grand Theft Auto series *Grand Theft Auto 1: It references the game by having part of San Andreas in it, being in the same series, Payphones can be used, entering vehicles can trigger missions, Vehicles ex. Itali GTO return, every Weapon except Machine Gun returns (though only specialty Machine Guns appear in this game), Get Out of Jail Free Cards return (though it has a different name), Some cheats return, San Fiero is based upon San Francisco just like San Fiero was in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas & in this game, Cop Bribe Pickups return, & the game was released 20+ years after this game. *Grand Theft Auto London 1961: It references London & Manchester. *Grand Theft Auto London 1969: It references the 69 sexual position. *Grand Theft Auto 2: Jesus Saves return & Time Attack Mode returns, but only in Grand Theft Auto Online 2. *Grand Theft Auto III: Misty & Claude are Grand Theft Auto Online 2 special moms & dads again, Triads return, but this time they're the San Fiero ones & most of the Cheats return. *Grand Theft Auto Vice City: Vice City returns as a $10 DLC Map Pack for both Single & Multiplayer, Some pedestrian dialogue mentions Vice City, Tommy Vercetti & the other Vercetti's are mentioned, the Vercetti Estate returns, all of the Gangs in this game return, most of the Cheats return, Sharks & other marine animals return, the Malibu Club returns & the Commodore 64 returns as an Easter Egg. *Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: San Fiero returns & is part of San Andreas so technically San Andreas returns, you can fly to Los Santos via an airport if you link Grand Theft Auto Online with Grand Theft Auto Online 2, San Fiero returns, but as the main area of San Andreas, Las Venturas returns, countrysides, deserts & mountains etc. return, Los Santos Gangs appear in the game as a smaller division, Carl Johnson (CJ) is referenced, It also takes place in the 90's, but only for 4 missions, Sweet Johnson, Kendl Johnson & Ryder are referenced, Grove Street is referenced, Officer Frank Tenpenny & Eddie Pulaski are referenced, all vehicles will return sometime, Assets return, but they're accepted via your phone, some Businesses return, most of the Cheats return, Tags, Horseshoes, Rampages & Unique Stunt Jumps return as Collectibles, Clothes, Tattoos & Hairstyles return, your body can be changed again, Criminal Rating returns, Gang Warfare returns, Girlfriends return, some of the DLC vehicles & weapons are from this game & all of the weapons will return sometime. *Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories: An update is rumored to bring custom music into Grand Theft Auto VI, which was a feature in this game & you could sit in exploded vehicles (when they're not on fire (which was a feature you could do via a glitch, but you can't drive them.)) *Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories: Just like how GTA VCS is the first chronologically ordered game in the 3D Universe Grand Theft Auto VI will be (atleast as of when it comes out.) *Grand Theft Auto IV: Some of the Multiplayer modes will return, The boxes on the cover art look the same, Girlfriends return, Cable Cars return, certain characters return, Fang is also a protagonist that came from another country, the American Dream is referenced again, you get to make choices again, some characters can be used to model your Grand Theft Auto Online 2 Protagonists, Standalone DLC might be made, Liberty City (in this era is referenced,) a good amount of vehicles return, Zane has some similar Missions, alot of weapons return, TV Shows like Republican Space Rangers etc. return, a good amount of Cheats return, a good amount of physics will return, some Multiplayer clothing returns, some Internet websites return, Friendships return, Story Mode Safehouses are free, some Secrets & Easter Eggs return, Infinite Ammo returns (by using a cheat or by getting 100% completion,) some Achievements & Trophies are similar, but named different, & Vigilante Missions return etc. *Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost & Damned: Johnny Klebitz is mentioned, the Lost MC & the Angles Of Death return, some of Zane's Missions are similar, some Multiplayer modes return, some Weapons return, some Vehicles return, some Achievements & Trophies are similar, but named different, some other Gangs return, some Activities return, Zane is similar to Johnny Klebitz, Races return, Seagulls return, Gang Warfare returns, & Toughness returns. *Grand Theft Auto The Ballad Of Gay Tony: All of the Protagonists already have a strong reputation, some characters return, some Vehicles return, some Weapons return, Stunt Jumps return, some Achievements & Trophies are similar, but named different, some Nightclubs return, Club Management returns, The Liberty City Bank Heist of 2008 is referenced, Triathlons return, Base Jumping returns, & Drug Wars return. *Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars: Zane is mostly similar to Huang Lee, Firefighter Missions return, Paramedic Missions return, Taxi Fare Missions return, & Drug Dealing returns. *Grand Theft Auto V: The protagonist are referenced, alot of the physics & gameplay return, the protagonists live their daily lives again, all of the activities are back, some of the Mobile Phones are similar, you can give the middle finger again, Pedestrians have better AI's etc, all of the Vehicles & Weapons will return sometime, alot of the Businesses return, this game also takes place in San Andreas, a military base is also in this game, going Underwater is available again, San Fiero is half of the size of Los Santos, a good amount of the Missions are similar, a fully fledged ecosystem returns, almost all of the Cheats return, some Radio Station songs return, some TV shows return, some Internet websites return, the alternative editions return, the beta Vehicles that were going to be in Grand Theft Auto V will return, the wilderness in the next gen versions will return, draw distances will be a little bit better, a little more traffic will be on streets, more pedestrians, better weather, better damage effects & movie making will return except for all versions. *Grand Theft Auto Online: Polls How would you rate this? 0 out of 10 1 out of 10 2 out of 10 3 out of 10 4 out of 10 5 out of 10 6 out of 10 7 out of 10 8 out of 10 9 out of 10 10 out of 10 Which protagonist would you see yourself as? Fang Adimir Ray Zane Credits *Devoloper http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:S0UND3FX69 *Logo Art http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Simpson55 *Ideas for Radio Station http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:PolisKanin Note: These ideas came from his game Grand Theft Auto VI & only some ideas were used from that game. Trivia *Each of the protagonists are similar to the ones in GTA V. *This game will have 100 stunt jumps. *This game is expected to have 50 activities. *There's expected to be 150 jobs you can get and 50 you can give. *The engines are stronger in this game. *This game will have vehicles from all games in the real series but not all of them. *Each weapon has stats in this game and the RPG style stats return from GTA San Andreas maxing out all stats turns the weapon into gold and gives it special things it couldn't do before they level 2 weapons are Bronze, level 3 are silver, they always have the same color though that just shows added skill. *There's expected to be 125-130 Story Mode missions (not including DLC.) *If you have a Collectors Edition you get to play as people in previous games in Grand Theft Auto Online 2 7 of them are Carl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Woozie, Niko Belic, Niko's son (not named), Claude Speed, and Misty. *Most vehicles & weapons in GTA SA and in GTA V will be in this game. *No vehicles & weapons exclusive to GTA Advanced and GTA CTW will be in this game. *Animals will be rideable like in Red Dead Redemption. *Crews from Max Payne 3, & Grand Theft Auto V will be completely carried over to Grand Theft Auto VI. *This game might be a 3 disk game with 1 disk having San Fiero, another with Las Venturas, & the other having a mystery location persumably Anywhere City from GTA 2. The 3 disks will most likely just have different protagonists & other stuff. Also there might be DLC which will add Vice City. It could also be the mystery location on the 3rd disk. *Vice City is confirmed for both Single Player & Multiplayer as $10 DLC. *This is the first Grand Theft Auto game coming to China & South Africa. *This game will be the first Grand Theft Auto game to come on a Nintendo home console. *There will be new applications coming to the consoles. Like Lifeinvader & Rockstar Games Social Club etc. *The character Bad Daug is named after the creator of this page S0UND3FX69 which his Xbox Live gamertag is named Bad Daug. *The 1st mission was different. *Double wielding works differently on this game then in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas by you just having to collect ammo for the gun & you can press left & right on the D Pad while on the weapon switch scene to change your settings. Also some weapons can only be double wielded by using prone mode or crawl. Some weapons can even be multi wielded like the Knife, Machete, & the Baseball Bat etc. *The first 4 missions take place in 1997 which celebrates for over 20 years of the Grand Theft Auto series. & the first Grand Theft Auto game Grand Theft Auto 1. *This game might also be on the OUYA. Category:Grand Theft Auto (series) Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games